Splitting Apart
by Hulith
Summary: It's been six years since Huli, Genkuro and Rei time traveled to World War II to sabotage Nazis plans and now they are finding their way back to the present to eliminate Somme once and for all. How will this turn out for all of them? Read and find out. NEW: The title changed because it didn't really relate to KFP and kind of fell out of place. I should have changed it way back.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Kung Fu Panda does not belong to me it belongs to DreamWorks Animation.**

**A character I made Huli does belong to me and his family.**

**Genkuro is character from another story "I Am Who I Am" by Ulver33.**

**Kung Fu Panda 6 Chapter 0: Prologue**

Today was a normal day in Gongmen City everyone went with their business as usual. Shen was walking down the street looking for a place to eat with his family. They all decided to go to a noodle shop that they always go to. They entered to find not that many people there were two people in the corner of the shop talking and sipping tea. Shen and his family sat down next to a fox on the counter.

Shen looked at his face to find scars of a scratch across his face. The clothing of the fox strikes a mysterious feeling into Shen. He wore regular silk colored grey burnt a bit and the leather was black with white of a fox running down the whole arm on the right that had been ripped off part way. Then he had loose tied up cloth hanging from his arms and legs with wear and tear to the lower leg rob area. He also had something wrapped up on his back with a leather strap that carried it.

His curiosity got the better of him to ask, "What happen to your face?"

"Shen, don't ask that it's rude," his mother hisses.

"No, it's okay. I got it from a fight," he responds. "Excuse me. Can I talk business with you two?"

They all leave to talk about business outside the restaurant. Shen sees a rolled up paper on the floor and picks it up to see a diagram of a cannon. His interest grows in this drawing and hides it in his robe. Then his parents return and the two figures leave in the corner leave.

"So, Huli did you sell them the firework powder?" Genkuro asks.

"Yes, did Shen take the diagram of the cannon?" Huli asks back.

"Yeah, definitely got attracted to it," Rei answers.

"Alright let go see what our next destination."

They all put their right paw facing up and crystals from their palm arise. Then they connect and then they disappear into another timeline.

* * *

><p>Doctor Hsi was anxiously walking back and forth in front of a house as screams of pain came from the building. Then someone comes out as anxious as he was.<p>

"Please Doctor, you have to cesarean deliver my wife's egg," a snake asks.

"No, the pain can cause collateral damage to both the mother and infant," Hsi explains.

"I have a solution for your problem," a mysterious stranger says.

"Who are you?" Master Viper asks.

"A hypnotist that can stop pain for the delivery," the fox offers.

"It our only option for this to work Master Viper," Hsi agrees.

"Fine."

The fox enters the room with the wife and pulls out the brainwasher and say, "You will feel no pain when the surgery is complete and resting is done you will feel once more." Then he clicks the button on the top and then a flash of light.

**4 hours later…**

The stranger left after he did what he said he would do and he didn't charge Master Viper any money or other worthy possession for the help. His wife didn't seem to be in pain and can slither around fine. She showed him his daughter and when she smiled she had no fangs. That's when he faints believing that his next of kin can't protect the town.

Hsi was cleaning his tools and thinking of the contraption that the stranger had. He tried to recreate it in his mind and thought of the power he can gain from it.

* * *

><p>Today was the day that people were getting executed for crime in the Madrid, Spain. The people crowded around the center of town and crowded around the execution machines that were for the scorpions. The machines had four ropes and are pulled to dismember the limbs of scorpions.<p>

The announcer said the first name, "Scopiones Ricardo Margarita Oguapa Santa Maria you are here by ordered to be executed for the death of many citizens of this state."

The executioner hooks him up on the machine and prepares to spin the wheel. The ropes start to pull on his joints. Then the rope on his right claw snaps all of a sudden and his right leg rope does the same. The officer looks up on the roof of a build to his left to see a figure perched up on it.

"Guards up there," he yells.

Then something caught his attention a fox on a horse riding towards them. He ordered knights to attack the rider, but failed to do so when they got a chest full of shotgun pellets. Since that failed he ordered a pike wall.

"Genkuro, frag!" Huli yells from the rooftop and throw a pineapple looking object from the roof to the wall of pike men.

When it hit the ground where the men were he snaps his fingers causing an explosion massive to injure everyone and giving him a clear path to Scorpio. A bowman had a clear shot on Huli now that he was reloading his M1 Garand. All of a sudden he felt something wrap around his leg, there were two fragmentation grenades and then a kick to his back made him fall from the rooftop.

He landed on top of a platoon of guard rushing to the fight; they all look curiously at the objects on his ankle. Rei then pulls a string on wrapped around her hand activate the firing mechanism and a couple of seconds later a boom went off.

Huli shot another rope holding his left leg and when he aimed for his left claw and an arrow hit the side of his gun causing it to fire a stray round into Scorpio's claw severing it at the joint. Huli pulls the arrow from his gun and fires more rounds at the archers around him.

After a few more minutes of fighting Huli, Genkuro, and Rei disappeared. Scorpio fled the state of Spain and hid away in China where he became the leader of Scorpions of Demon Mountain.

* * *

><p>It was a dark and silent room. Then a portal opens and you know who fall out.<p>

"Where are we now?" Huli asks.

"I don't' know it's too dark to see," Rei says.

"I thought we're nocturnal," Genkuro adds.

Then a sudden light from the moon appears in front of them because something crashed through the ceiling.

"Wait it's the armory at the Imperial Palace," Rei identifies.

"Huli is that you?" Genkuro kneeling next to the disoriented fox on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay KFP 6 is out already. Yes that is so true. Hope you enjoy they continuation of the series.**


	2. Chapter 1: Where It All Began

**Kung Fu Panda 6 Chapter 1: Where It All Began**

Huli was just thrown into the armory by Somme who has gone mad with power of the elements. Huli is disoriented from his trip down a staircase and in pain. Then a white blinding light appears and he can hear a voice.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"That's not important Huli you need to defeat Somme," the voice says.

"I can't he's too powerful."

"You must and I am here to help you."

He could feel two things in his hand, but couldn't make them out with the light blinding him.

"I have given you a knife and a meteorite, to seal Somme within this rock you must…" the voice starts to whisper into Huli's ear.

"I understand."

In a blink of an eye the light disappears and Huli goes back up stair to finish the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>6 years earlier…<strong>

Huli, Genkuro, and Rei have just walk through a portal of time. The second they entered they fall out on a brick pattern street.

"Where are we?" Rei asks.

"You're in Paris in an alleyway in 1940 just a few months in, when the Nazis have invaded," a woman leaning on an army truck.

"We need to get back, Somme could be attacking the valley right now," Huli explains.

"I'm Emma by the way and I cannot do that just yet. Ogana requires you assistance in this war, she has seen what the Nazis have done and she is not happy with them. She needs you to fight along allied forces. Oh and don't worry it only going to take six years, but here the thing in six years it will only be two minutes where you time is."

"Okay what do we need to do?" Huli asks.

"I like your enthusiasm; I need to give you information for survival in this war."

Emma puts her hand on Huli fore head and his eyes lit up like a light bulb. After a minute or so she releases her hand from his head.

"Now, what is this?" Emma holding a rifle.

"M1 Garand, manufactured in the United States of America, used by main infantry, semi-automatic, and .30 caliber bullets."

"Good and here this weapon will suit you well. Trust me we did massive research on you three we know all your special abilities and have provided the weapon that will match your fighting style quite well. Oh and take this too it will help you up close quarter, but you can choose your own weapon," Emma says and throws Huli a pistol.

"Colt M1911 extremely useful."

"Genkuro here's your Trench Gun and Magnum .357," Emma then touches his fore head.

"Thank you."

"Rei here's your Mosin Nagant and PPSh-41," She does the same and touches her head.

"Now I need to teach you about the grenade," Emma says. "You need to pull this pin, release the safety hand guard, oh and just on time." She looks at her watch.

Then she rolls the grenade into the street under an oncoming car and it burst into flames.

"That was a Nazi officer going to the gentlemen's club. Get into the back of the truck."

They head off to do good for the people of France.

* * *

><p>The Valley of Peace was just so peaceful and everyone was having a good day except Master Shifu who got bad news that Tai Lung will return. Now it was time to choose the Dragon Warrior who will protect the valley from danger.<p>

Down in the valley Po was serving noodles until he saw a poster go up on the wall. His excitement shot through the roof and he tries to escape with the crowd out of his father restaurant, but is caught and now having to serve noodles to the people during the tournament. He gives up trying to get up the stairs and leaves the noodle cart behind.

He finally reached the top and out of breath that he lies down to rest, but then the door closes. He tries to get in, but nothing worked until he saw a cart loaded with fireworks. He straps himself to a chair with the firework underneath himself. Then he lights it. His father shows up and blows out a couple of the fuses.

Huli and Genkuro just closed the door on Po from entering the arena to watch the Furious Five. They wait a little, hop the wall and meet with Rei behind the fireworks cart.

"I don't get it the crystal doesn't want Po to become the Dragon Warrior," Huli looking at the crystal confused.

"Maybe it does just in a different way," Rei suggests.

"The crystal turn red stop the fuse on that chair."

Genkuro licks his thumb and index finger. Then he presses his finger together making the fuse stop.

"That was close," Genkuro says with relief.

"Wait the crystal is going back to green," Huli confused even more.

"What?" Both Genkuro and Rei say in unison.

"Light the fuse again."

Genkuro snaps his fingers immediately causing it to reignite, forcing Po to plummet into the wall and scrapping his face on it until he shoots into the sky.

"Maybe you should have waited for him to get a better angle," Rei suggests.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for him to injure the wall."

The crystal emits a bright white light and that means the mission is complete. They all open their palms to teleport to another time zone.

* * *

><p>Zeng the messenger made to the Chorh-Gom Prison to deliver a message to Commander Vachir about doubling everything in his prison. Zeng looks down the huge chasm to see a single figure. Then a sudden startle makes a single feather drift down towards the prisoner. The feather falls and falls until it gets caught half way down the wall of the fissure.<p>

Huli, Genkuro and Rei disappear and reappear with no ground below their feet. Huli and Rei manage to get a grip, but Genkuro couldn't and Huli grabs his hand and he kicks trying to get a grip on the wall. Unknowingly he kicks the feather down making it fall toward Tai Lung.

Rei opens her palm to check what they have to do, "We're done already, that's weird."

"Okay, can we teleport out of here already?" Genkuro asks nervously looking below himself.

They warp out of the cliffhanging situation and right into the battle between Tai Lung and the Five. He just paralyzed Monkey with a nerve attack. He continues to paralyze more and more of them. Before he paralyzes Crane he hears clapping.

"Good job on the Five," A hooded figure says walking out from the trees.

"And who are you?" Tai Lung asks.

"I'm a friend and instead of leaving them all paralyzed here to rot in the sun; you should let Crane carry all of them back."

"What would I gain from all of this?"

"You will strike fear into the valley that there is no protection against you, humiliate all of them, they don't have time to prepare against you again they're too weak, valley will evacuate thus leaving you and the Dragon Scroll sweetness to yourself, but of course you'll have to defeat the Dragon Warrior first."

"Not a bad idea. You bird fly your friends back."

Crane quickly got up and picked up everyone with his talon and flew off in the distant. Tai Lung watched as his enemies fled from the battle. When he looked back the man was gone and he continues toward the valley.

* * *

><p><strong>Rome, Italy 1945…<strong>

"Hey Rei did you take out the barracks yet," Huli asks over the radio.

"Yeah all of them are dead… wait," Rei pauses and throws her grenade strings onto a fleeing Nazi. "Now I got them all."

"Alright Genkuro's on the way, make sure you get rid of the reinforcement coming your way."

"Don't worry they won't know what hit them," Rei smirking to the amount dynamite on the wall.

She leaves the house through the back door that was a barracks and jumps on Genkuro truck that had a .30 cal machine gun on the back.

She heard a Nazi yell, "Granate!" that's when she pulls her string.

Genkuro drives off and the whole building collapses. Just when the both of them thought they were in the clear three unknown tanks to them appear behind and chasing them down.

"Huli we have a problem there are three tanks and I have no idea what they are. They look like new one. I thought you took out the tank depot."

"Yeah I did, but they must have a research facility nearby. What street are you on?"

"We're on Da Vinci Road," Genkuro answers.

"I'm near there. I'm on Pickle Blvd. Leave the tanks to me."

Huli opens a door to a rooftop and sees two Nazis loading a mortar to fire at Italian rebels pushing to fortress a click from their position. He shoots the one on the left and tackles the other one off the roof. He retrieves the mortar shell from him and kicks up to another roof.

Genkuro and Rei pass by and he hurls the mortal shell into the first tanks. It strays off into a building and explodes causing the building to crumple onto the second tank; trapping it. The third one kept pursuing Genkuro and Rei.

"Genkuro go through the alleyway to the left and make another left go pass the artillery cannons."

"You got it."

Huli quickly descend the building, makes his way to the artillery cannon and pulls a corpse out of the gunner seat as Genkuro passes by he kicks the turn gear making it turn in clockwise fast enough to knock the tank into the dirt upside down. Then he fires a round making the tank go good bye.

* * *

><p>Shen was defeated in the canal to the harbor, but Huli was still under water still trying to gasp for air. He ties a chain to a cannon ball and ties his blindfold to the chain. He rubs his claws on the rope trying to get enough heat to build up and it shot after a couple of seconds later. He makes it to the surface and lands on a platform from a destroyed boat.<p>

"Wow, Huli you seriously almost drown," Rei mocks.

"Hey I thought I was blind at the time and the canal was deep aaaaaannnddd I got little air when I went in the water."

"Well at least you get to know who saved you," Genkuro looking at Tigress.

"Yeah thanks Genkuro."

"You're welcome."

When they teleported they fell.

"That was a ruff landing," Rei messaging her neck.

"Something broke my fall," Genkuro looks and finds a scorpion.

"That must be Scorpio's spy quickly pull him back I can't see him."

They did what he said and were a bit confused because they didn't know that until he explained that he was in the canyon. They teleported not far from where they originally were.

Huli sees a light in his closet and slides it open to get tackled on the bed and he throws his enemy out the window. He quickly follows and tackles him on a bench.

Then he kicks the person to the other end of the bench where he makes the bench tip over and launches Huli on the ground. Then the mysterious enemy slams the bench into the ground to pin Huli for him to climb the roof.

When Huli follow he pulls out a brainwasher and hypnotizes him, "Huli you will not remember what happen here and you will follow the dream about the painting you saw yesterday about the brainwasher."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that you paid attention to these small details in the previous Kung Fu Panda stories. I like it if you leave a review it makes me feel that there are people reading this and if there are not that many reviews then that means there are no people that are interested in my stories. *Crying* No just kidding I don't cry excuse me while I go to my room to cry, I mean write more. LOL. I changed the the year for Italy from 1940 to 1945.**


	3. Chapter 2: Waiting For The End

**Kung Fu Panda 6 Chapter 2: Wait For The End**

Scorpio was sitting on his throne watching as his engineers develop weapons and other things like sandwiches. Then a fox comes and tells him of a good inventor that is trapped in a temple. That's when Scorpio thinks he has found the perfect person to make his flamethrower and freeze ray. He gets his men and head off to find this man who is trapped.

"Okay now that we have Scorpio searching for me, let's go give this guitar to Li," Huli says tightening the strings.

"Alright, let's go. We're so close to home," Genkuro says happily.

"Yeah I know."

Then they go to give Li his guitar in the Imperial Palace which only took a few minutes of talking.

* * *

><p>The second they left they were in a foggy mist and could see silhouettes in the distant. Huli recognized this scene for one reason only there was a snake on the other end of the fog.<p>

"Genkuro I can't be seen here you need to do this part," Huli explains. "And you have the power of fire to melt me out of the ice."

Genkuro approaches the group and finds Huli stuck in ice. Genkuro starts the thawing process until he is spotted by Viper's sister, Biyu.

"Huli, wait who are you, what are you doing?" Biyu asks.

"Don't worry I'm a friend," Genkuro stopping her revealing him to past Huli.

When he was done thawing him out he went back and they went to the Himalayans to give him to Boqin, Po's father. Huli carries himself over his shoulder and enters the cave to the hidden village, but is stop by none other than Boqin.

"Who are you stranger?"

"I'm not here to threaten you. This man needs help he was sent to deliver a message and I ran into him."

"Okay, but please do not give away our location to anyone."

"Don't worry and please do not tell him that I saved him take the fame for this."

Huli give himself to Boqin who carries him to the patio perch over watching the village.

* * *

><p>The next place the crystal took them was the battle between the Foxes of Phantasm and the Sisterhood of Defalcators.<p>

"Huh, we're only few hours in the battle," Huli looking around.

"Look there's Tigress," Genkuro announces.

Tigress was in her cuffs and struggling to get out of them, but nothing was working. Shen's wolves were looking for the Five also and they find Tigress as they approach her Huli pulls out his M1 Garand. He aims and fire six rounds into six wolves. To Tigress they look like they were tired and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Crane had fallen into the Thread of Hope because of his wings being numb. He thought it was over when something caught his left leg. He looks up to find Genkuro hanging on the side of the pillar.<p>

"Why are you saving me?"

"There is something more important than sides right now."

Genkuro with all of his strength throw Crane back to the top.

Huli jumps across trying to catch himself, but misses.

Then Emma appears below and jumps across and catches Huli. She teleport herself a couple seconds forward next to Huli.

Huli was in relief, "Emma you're back."

"Of course I wasn't going to let you fall my love," Emma giving him a kiss on the lips. "I have also come to tell you that the valley is in danger. You're somehow off schedule. Ogana has allowed me to take you there immediately."

She puts Huli on the ground of the Thread of Hope and then takes them back to the present.

* * *

><p>Ryuu was guarding the step of the Jade Palace and smacked another wolf in the face with his shield. Then he heard something behind him and he finds Rei there.<p>

"Rei, how did you get here?" Ryuu asks.

"There's no time to explain," she looks for Huli and Genkuro. "Have you seen Huli and Genkuro?"

"No, and here are more of them."

"Move."

Rei un-holsters her PPSh-41 and fires a whole clip at a platoon of scorpions.

"What's that?"

"It's a gun. Come we need to help the other."

* * *

><p>Li killed a commanding officer and the whole eastern part of the army with the assistance of Mei. They see eagles fly over them; flames develop in their talon and descend to the earth where they are standing. Then a tornado of fire swirls and absorbs the flames causing it to grow, but then it is extinguished by two water dragons.<p>

Genkuro was confused where the dragons came from. He finds his answer when he sees his brother Rai protected in an ice shell fighting with Mei and Li, so he leaps from the cliff edge and assist them.

"Rai what are you doing?" Li asks and dodging the ice blade.

He didn't respond and kept slashing at them.

"Look Li its Genkuro."

"What?"

Li was now distracted and Rai jabs, but Mei jumps in the way. Before the blade could hit Genkuro created a fire wall and blocked it or so he thought. Mei could feel something cold in her stomach. The blade entered her flesh before it melted part way.

"Genkuro she's injured."

Genkuro then isolated Rai in a tornado to melt his shell. Then an arrow entered through the side of this cyclone. It was Yue who shot the arrow and when the fire dissipates, Rai was unconscious and shards of the purple crystal shattered on the ground.

"He gave me a hard time on my side," Rei explains. "He cut my shoulder and I chased him down to here. We need to fall back, they breach the western defense. The kung fu masters are all dead over there."

"Help carry Rai back," Li says and carries Mei's almost corpse like body.

"Where are you Huli?" Genkuro mumbles to himself.

* * *

><p>The arena of the Jade Palace was where some of the action took place too. Po and the Five were fighting Huli. They were all tired from the trouble he's giving them and he wasn't trying he's just blocking and countering all their moves. They all realized something though he was fast and stronger than usual. Po was mad that his best friend turns on all them after what they been through.<p>

"How could you do this Huli? What did all these people do to deserve this?" Po shouts at him.

"Didn't you know old friend my goal was to take over all of China," he replies.

Then something interesting happens a portal opens behind Huli, right where the entrance to the arena.

"Somme, how's the water shape shifting doing for you?" Huli says walking out of the time portal.

"It's doing fine until you showed up. Huli, how's it going? Did you have fun looking for me in time?" Somme letting the water collapses to the floor.

Tigress took this opportunity to take a punch at Somme, but he grabs her fist and punches her in the gut and throws her into Huli. Huli catches her and stops before he hit the stairs.

"I challenge you Somme to a one on one right here, right now," Huli demands.

"Oooooh a challenge, huh. I haven't had one of these in a while, ever since you sealed me into that cursed rock. What are your terms of this one on one?"

"It will start when all the residents of the valley are out of the Valley of Peace. Your army will stop the invasion on the valley for this duel."

"Fine," Somme lifts the water from the floor and communicates with Shen on the other end. "Now, if I win I get to kill you and what are yours?"

"You get resealed in your meteorite and you will be seal in the center of the Earth."

"I accept your terms. Too bad you're going to lose Huli."

People of the Valley of Peace leave the arena and leaving the valley forever. Po and the Five stop to encourage Huli and say good bye.

"Po, take my satchel and my rifle keep everyone safe. Make sure you hide this satchel from Somme. I given you time to flee as far as you can. Once the dual it over the army will look for you." He whispers into his ear.

Po nods and continues down the step.

"Oh and tell my family to go with you and don't come for me, please."

"You got it buddy, be safe."

Everyone finally pass the first step at the bottom of the Jade Palace.

Somme claps his hand once and the crystals that reincarnated him impale the mountain and lifted it up into the air, "There, no one can come back and assist you."

"Never wanted anyone to come back and risk their life for me or for China."

Back at the town Po met Huli's family and explained what happened. All them look up to the floating mass of land and wish Huli good luck. They all followed the group out of the valley. Rei was last one to step out of the valley and it had begun.

Somme used his speed to attack, but Huli caught his fist even though he disappears from sight. Huli lands a powerful punch in the face and knees him in the stomach. Somme grabs his ankle and throws him into the flat marble wall behind him. Huli shattered the wall when he impact, he quickly moves out of the way as Somme punches the wall, but he gets stuck. Huli then takes his machete and slashes his back a couple of times. Somme smiles as if it was nothing and broke the wall and smashes a fragment into Huli's head.

Somme walks toward Huli who slid to the middle of the area, Huli couldn't see because of the blood in his left eye. When Somme got close he tackles him to the ground and punches him in the face a couple of time and then tries to impale Somme. He grabs Huli's wrist pushes it away and punches him in his wound. He rolls Huli over on his back and stabs the knife in his shoulder.

"You think I'm going to kill you yet. We just started."

Somme drags him to his machete on the ground and picks it up.

"Hey Huli, catch."

He throws him in the air and throws the machete after him. Huli quickly rips the knife out of his shoulder and deflects it away. Then he hits the entrances roof and rolls down the stairs. He could see the valley upside down and he looks back up as Somme jumps down at him he pulls out his M1911. He fire four bullets into Somme, but they didn't seem to do anything.

Somme lands just in front of Huli and kicks the gun out of his hand. The shockwave cause the rest of the steps in front of Somme to collapse to the Earth. He stands at the edge looking down to the movement of the people.

"You know Huli it looks like you failed your friends and family. How does it feel to fail for the first time in your life?" Somme taunts.

Huli tackles him off the edge and now free falling to the one of the crystals below. Huli punches him continuously and keeping him below. Just before they hit the crystal Somme turns the table and slams Huli into the crystal.

Somme didn't stop there he stomps on his chest hard that the crystal touching Huli back started to break. Huli could feel pieces of it stuck in his back. Somme looks at him and smirks. He leaves Huli to die there, he was thinking of a way to kill Huli.

Huli could see his gun, the pain was unbearable, but he had to turn and army crawls to the gun. He almost got it, until Somme steps on his wrist and twists his foot to dislocate Huli's wrist. Somme picks up the gun and looks at it.

"Oh, this will be fun to kill you with. Huli how does this work?" Somme taunts even more.

"Why don't you give it to me so I can show you?"

"No, just kidding I know how it works. Stand up Huli."

Somme shoots him in his right shoulder.

"Wait I shouldn't have done that. Now, I have to lift up you myself and I don't feel like touching the blood on your shoulder. Come on get up."

Huli pushes off his left hand and kneels there almost lifeless. Somme then fires another round into his left bicep. Huli didn't scream from the pain because he couldn't even feel anymore.

"Huli still holding in there you… you are truly good at this."

Somme aim for Huli's fore head and Huli presses his forehead against the barrel, "Go ahead Somme do it, I don't fear death."

"Good," Somme says and pulls the trigger.

Huli now dead Somme kicks his body off the crystal and let his corpse plummet to the Earth.

* * *

><p>Genkuro was watching from Huli's mind this whole time and as the bullet entered and exits through Huli's skull he screams from the pain. Everyone looks at him as he kneels from the pain.<p>

"Genkuro what's wrong?" Ryuu asks.

"I just… felt Huli *gulps* die."

Everyone felt sadness and sorrow when they heard that.

"Genkuro did he suffer?" Rei asks.

Genkuro just nods.

Rei eyes start to build tears.

"Before he died he kind of knew I was watching and gave me a message before he… you know."

"He says that this was all he could do for us… he says that he gave us time and he knew that… he would fail… he says that his death is not the end of the war… he says that we shouldn't give up because he's dead."

"Huli if you can hear us, I can assure you that we will not give up and will win this war," Po shouts to the heavens and raise his fist to the air. "This is not the end."

"Po, I promised Huli something one night that if something happen to him I would tell you that your dad is alive."

"I know he's alive he right there."

"No, not the goose. Your biological dad."

Po then just stared at the mountain wall in a state of shock, "I can't believe he's been alive all this time."

"I feel the same as you I didn't even know my mother was alive all this time."

Li interrupts, "We need to keep going to get to Gongmen City. Mei needs a doctor."

Rai starts to wake up, "Where… where am I?"

"Rai what happened at the village?" Ryuu asks.

"We were attacked by scorpions and they captured mom and me. When they made me drinks something and then they froze me with a crystal. Then my mind went dead."

"That means…" Genkuro fears the worst for his mother and Kiyoshi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Noooooooo, Huli you fought well my friend, but there is no way to cheat death. I'm sad now that I had to kill off my own character like that *crying*. T_T**

**ஜ۩۞۩ஜ Huli Jing ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**


	4. Chapter 3: Shocker

**Kung Fu Panda 6 Chapter 3: Shocker**

"Oh my god, this man is a dead man walking. I cannot believe he's been alive all this time."

"Good job doctor. You saved him."

*Heart rate monitor flat lines*

"We're losing him. Get the defibrillators."

"One hundred fifty volts clear!"

*Defibrillators go off*

*Heart rate returns to normal*

"Move him to room J117."

"On it doctor."

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later…<strong>

**NSA HQ, Baltimore, Maryland, 0600 hours**

"Sir we found him."

"Could you be more specific agent?"

"We found Dr. Jankoble."

"How?"

"We caught him in a phone conversation with another doctor from New York City a Duncan Yohannah. Voice recognition identified that it is him. I have an audio tape of it."

"Play it."

**Audio Recording**

"Doctor, I have interesting news to tell you."

"What is it Duncan?"

"Three day ago I had a patient that had been stabbed, shot, and beaten to death."

"Is that it?"

"No, no, the interesting thing is he has fully healed. Only three days and his rib cage are back to working condition, along with his skull. His internal organs have healed as well. Amazing isn't it."

"Yes… yes it is. Try to get him to my lab."

"That will be difficult; his wife wants to take him into her care."

"Well then lie about his central nervous system, that the situation is bad, he won't make it unless he is transferred to my facility."

"Where?"

"Not over the phone, the NSA is listening to this right now."

**End**

"Okay I want agents staking out this Duncan and the patient. If he moves make sure they follow him to Dr. Jankoble. I want to nab this guy once and for all."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p><strong>New York City, New York 2011<strong>

"Please madam we need to move your husband to the facility to get spinal surgery."

"No, I am taking my husband."

"You don't want him to die."

"I won't let him die."

After about an hour of the argument the doctor just gave up and let her take her husband out of the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Random Corp. Building<strong>

"Huli… Huli wake up."

"Emma is that you."

"Yes Huli it's me."

"Where am I?"

"You're home."

"I think I died."

"Yes you did and you are supposed to die. I sacrifice my immortality and powers to save you and gave us a life in the modern day. It was the only way to save you. Rest, we still need to save you."

Emma put a mask over his maw to make him sleepier. She walks out of the room and into a glass room to watch a procedure.

"Madam, are you sure you want to do this? We haven't tested this augmentation procedure yet. There is fifty percent chance he will live." The scientist warns.

"Yes anything to save him."

"If the process is successful then his muscle mass will increase, bone structure almost indestructible, his intelligence will increase as well, growth will mostly likely happen, perception will increase tenfold and the body will heal quicker."

"That what I am hoping for. Start the augmentation."

Drills began to spin fast; it enters his head, neck, arms and legs. When they we're clearly in position, chemical were being injected into his body. It was over just like that and now all they had to do is wait and see what would happen.

**24 Hours Later…**

Huli woke up and couldn't see and felt sore all over his body, like he'd been doing an extreme work out without stretching. He touches his head and realizes that he's been bandage. He could also feel other bandages around his arms and legs. He begins to remove the bandage from his head and he was in an empty room.

Next to the bed is food and freshly made food along with a note. He takes the paper and unfolds the paper to read.

_Huli this is Emma. You're in New York City and this room is in my Biological Research Facility. You just went through a new technique of body modification. You should be sore from it, please eat and drink the meal. Don't leave the room please we need to check you still for any effects. I will explain everything to you after I'm done for today's work. I love you._

_Emma_

Huli ate the food that was left for him and he waited for hours until Emma finally came down.

"Hello, Huli."

"How did I get here?"

"When you died, I couldn't let you go. Ogana knew that I loved you, but if I did go and get you I would have to sacrifice my immortality and powers. She allowed me to forge a life for us here and I chose here because this is where they had doctors that could help you. That wasn't enough, your central nervous system was too damage to repair and you would die. So, I used a prototype augmentation procedure that would surely heal you and it worked."

"I was supposed to die?"

"Yes, but I changed it. Just as long you don't go back then everything will be fine."

"How would I go back there's not a time machine here and you don't have your powers?"

"True," Emma with a sly smile. "Let's go home."

"Can I have whatever people wear in this time?"

"After, we get home dear."

Huli follow Emma to a circular room and the doors close as they enter.

"Building 'A', Floor 27," Emma says.

"Voice recognition: Emma Jing. Clearance Level: H"

"Does the 'H' for my name?" Huli asks.

"No it stands for High Level of Clearance."

"Oh, okay."

The room begins to move forward and then when they reach an intersection they go up.

"We're here."

"We live in the research facility."

"Yes isn't it great. We're close to our work and we can take turns taking care of our son."

"What do I exactly do for work?"

"Actually you have no work."

"Well I want to do something, than sit here all day."

"Okay what do you feel like doing?"

"Is there something here that a person who helps people?"

"Oh silly me, I forgot to give you information on this time."

"I thought you said you don't have your powers."

"I can give you information on the time period, but this is the last one."

She touches his forehead and gains all the knowledge for this time period.

"I know what I want to do?"

"What job honey?"

"I want to become a NYPD detective."

"No."

"Why?"

"I can't lose you again. That job is dangerous."

"Yes, but I want to help others."

"Fine, but I'm making you a super protective skin under your clothes and car."

"Are you sure you have the money?"

"Dear our family… trillionaires."

"I don't believe you."

"T.V playback news on July 27, 2008."

"Today we talk about the first ever trillionaires to walk the Earth and that's Mr. and Mrs. Jing who own their biological research facility that had made huge amazing discovery that have shape the world. They have found a cure for HIV/AIDS is what caught all of the people's attention and…"

"T.V off please. You still don't need to make me a suit you know."

"Better to be safe than sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I said he couldn't cheat death, but I never said someone could cheat death for him. Nice way of coming back to life.**


	5. Chapter 4: Third Time's the Charm

**Kung Fu Panda 6 Chapter 4: Third Time's the Charm**

Huli had finished his police academy requirements and today is his third day on the job. He and his partner Kevin who was a beaver were just cruising around the city waiting for an emergency.

"Dude, why couldn't we take your car? It's so much better." Kevin complains.

"First off it's not even met for police work and we're supposed to use this car. Second you eat the entire snack storage in my car before we even get moving."

"Fine when we're detectives we are going to use your car."

"If you promise not to bring your own food and don't touch…" Huli looks into the rear view mirror to see a black SUV and within it a sniper rifle. The scope reflects the light.

"Duck."

"What?"

He failed to confirm on the word and was shot in the shoulder. The SUV begins to push the patrol car into the intersection, where two other SUVs ram the front and the back causing it to spiral into the corner street lights. The car was on its side and dented to a pulp. Huli was still conscious and Kevin he was unconscious.

Huli reaches for the radio, "I need back up now on 127th Street. Officer down and multiple hostiles."

"Roger that."

Huli unbuckles his seat belt and kicks his door open. When he gets out there are people surrounding him and armed with military issued weapons.

"This is the NSA put your weapon down or will use deadly force."

Huli already started to fire at them. He shot every one of them in seconds and disarmed them while they were on the ground in pain.

When he comes up to the one that spoke through the megaphone, he tries to stab a dart into him, but to Huli he was moving slow, so he takes the dart and returns it to the sender. The second the dart enters the man's shoulder he sleeps.

Moments later the reinforcements show up and Huli had to go to the captain at his precincts. He had to explain everything to him because of the NSA part.

"You shot them even though they identified themselves as NSA. Have you lost your mind?"

"No sir. I fired back because they were not NSA."

"How would you know?"

"Sir, because they had fired the first shot at us and injured my partner plus they rammed us into a street corner since when do NSA do that."

"When there is a threat to the nation. Now I'm starting to believe that you aren't who you say you are."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

Then a detective walks in, "Sir, we have identified that the badges are fake because they are from retired NSA agents and that they never dispatch any agents here for a manhunt."

* * *

><p><strong>NSA HQ, 1130 Hours<strong>

"Sir we just got a call from the NYPD about our agents attacking a police patrol car."

"Jankoble is getting impatient. Keep an eye on the patient that Yohannah had. We can't let Jankoble get his hands on him."

"Yes sir."

"Make sure he gets a promotion. If he took down fake agents that arm with military issued weapons, then he will do good deeds for the city as a detective."

* * *

><p>The captain was still mad at Huli for opening fire on those men for some reason. He had him transferred to the 12th Precinct. He had a meeting with the captain there who just promoted him to detective out of the blue. He was sent home to rest for today's crazy encounter.<p>

When the doors of the elevator open Emma was standing there waiting, "You didn't wear the suit."

"I'm guessing you saw the news and the closet."

"Yes dear I did."

"Good news I got promoted today."

"That's great; you're wearing the nano suit tomorrow."

"Why do I need a nano suit anyways? I'm a super soldier because of the augmentation just like Captain America."

"Yes, but he has a suit and a shield."

"I'll make you a deal if I get injured on a case then I'll wear the suit."

"Even if it's a paper cut."

"Sure, even if it's a paper cut."

*Phone Rings*

"Who's that?" Emma asks.

"It's my captain at the precinct."

"Hello, sir."

Huli finds a pen and writes on a napkin.

"Alright, on my way sir."

"Take your sandwich with you."

Huli quickly gets to his car and drives to the Medieval Arts Museum where something happened. When he gets there he is leaded to his team of investigators.

"Who are you?" a lady observing the crime scene.

"I'm the new member of this group. I'm Huli Jing."

"I'm detective Kate Beckett."

"It's nice to meet you Kate."

"Hey I'm Richard Castle, you probably know me from my murder mystery novels. Wait you're the man who found a cure for HIV/AIDS. Why are you taking this job?"

"Yeah I have. I felt the need to help out the people of New York City."

"So, what do we have?"Huli asks.

"Female/Caucasian/Mid 30's/Name: Kimberly Wells. Took an arrow through the chest severing her spinal cord and she fell causing her skull to fracture," the medical examiner answers.

"Are there any witnesses?" Huli asks.

"No, but there was another man who found the body."

Huli had a feeling about him, "I think he did it."

"What makes you think that?" Castle asks.

"I think the blood on his shoe what gives him away along with the fact that he works here and knows every item in this place. Either that or he took her ring on her finger to sell for money."

Kate quickly looks at the victim's ring finger to see that a ring was removed from it. Then she walks over to question him herself.

"How did you see the blood on his shoe?"

"I didn't he's nervous about something. I guessed he had evidence on him it was the ring gone missing or he stepped in the blood when he murdered her or both. "

"Wow, you have good observation."

"Thanks tell Beckett I have to come back I need to pick my son up from school."

"What school?"

"He goes to same one that your daughter does."

"I hope that she graduates into a good college."

"William Beagle you're under arrest for the murder of Kimberly Wells," Kate announces.

When Ryan and Esposito take him away Kate looks for Huli, "Castle, where's Huli?"

"He has to go pick up his son at school. You know what strike me is how did he know that I have a daughter."

"Maybe he went to your book signing once and Alexis was there."

"Huh, I never thought of that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The character of the team Huli is in is from the the T.V series Castle they do not belong to me they belong to the person who created it Andrew W. Marlowe.**


	6. Chapter 5: May 26, 2011

**Kung Fu Panda 6 Chapter 5: May 26, 2011**

Huli had been working at the 12th Precinct for two months now and today was his son's birthday. They had pretty much anything he wanted for his birthday and he had all of his friends impressed. Huli went into his wife's biological research facility to look for her because she hasn't even outside at all for her son's birthday.

"Emma you should take a break and have fun at his party."

"I know Oscar's birthday is important, but I'm so close to being able to clone limbs and other organs."

"Maybe a break will loosen your mind up."

"You're right let's go."

They both go back out on to the patio that they built at the base of the build. It was like a park for a backyard of their house.

"Hey, thanks for inviting Alexis to your son's party," Castle says typing on his laptop.

"Of course why wouldn't I. I mean her friends are doing something else and apparently didn't invite her."

"By the way she wants to go to a movie tonight with Oscar. Is that okay?"

"Yeah I mean they are dating, just as long it's not Rated R then I'm perfectly fine with the idea."

"Great I'll tell her later."

"What the name of the movie?"

"Kung Fu Panda 2, it's a CG animated movie from DreamWorks Animation."

"Is there a trailer?"

"Yeah here."

*Trailer of KFP 2 plays.*

"Yeah that looks funny."

* * *

><p><strong>Three hours later…<strong>

The party was over and was about six o'clock, Oscar and Alexis took off to go to the movies. Emma went to finish her cloning theory and make it real. Huli was still stumble on the Kung Fu Panda think so he did research on everything on it. He knew that Somme erase that history how could it be known at all.

Huli using a hologram computer he made himself to look on everything Kung Fu Panda. Then something pops up on this website called . There was a story that was so accurate on what has happened that he knew this was the source of how the movie came about. Now he had to track this person, but it was impossible without breaking the law, so he would have to start at DreamWorks Animation.

Huli calls Emma, "Hey Emma I'm going to California to see the site and travel a bit."

"Okay waits for me to get upstairs because there's an easy way to get to there in no time."

"Okay."

Huli packed some clothes and his hologram computer. Emma arrives to show him the fast travel way. They go down in the sub levels of the building into three dark tunnels and there was a nice sports car in this huge tunnel.

Emma walks to a control panel and turns on the lights on. She then twists a knob that points it to a tunnel labeled west, and then she types in California.

"Okay what city dear?"

"Redwood City."

"Interesting, okay here let me show you your new car."

Emma begins, "This is Lexus LFA Sports Car and we modified it to use nano technology. It runs on all types of fuel, such as electricity or water. It can reflect light to become cloaked and armor mode to deflect bullet of any caliber…"

"Wait, why do I need armor deflection?"

"Here a scenario I made, the mafia knows who you are and what to take you a leverage they are going to shoot you tire and damage the smoothness of your car, so armor mode."

"That actually makes sense keep going."

"There is nitro that can speed you past mach five say you were to be chased by… I don't know jets. It can also transform to fit more people in the car, along with your hologram technology that you made…

"How did you know about that?"

"Huli I'm your wife I know everything and that I went through you stuff when you went to hunt down cannibals in the forest."

"It has GPS, voice command, extended food storage unit, seat warmers, and other stuff."

"Please don't tell me you added weapon to it."

"Remember better safe than sorry. Oh and I almost forgot there is a spare nano suit under your seat that been upgraded."

"Now I feel like Batman."

"Yeah, but we're the rich Bruce Wayne. I love you dear and have a nice, safe, and pleasant trip."

"I love you too," placing a kiss on her lips.

"One more thing it needs your DNA to integrate into the nano system database. Plus you it needs all of you right and left finger prints to start the car."

"Okay anything else."

"This card is to prime the car like a key. I need a hair sample," plucks a piece of hair.

Huli starts the car.

"Okay we have a facility in Redwood City that studies the filtering of salt water, the car is linked to this speed travel tunnel and your ETA is three hours and forty-five minutes. The computer will count the time down and all you have to do is relax. I love you."

Emma clicks button and fires the car fast through the tunnel. The car was moving and a track and there were many forks within the tunnel to other research facilities located around the world.

* * *

><p><strong>NSA HQ, 1500 Hours<strong>

"What is it agent?"

"We have tracked Jankoble's elite team to Florida and they're taking a plane to California."

"Are you sure that's them?"

"Yes sir, we found them on the roof of an apartment structure just across from the patient's home."

"What can you tell me of them?"

"All of them are not in the database."

"You're kidding me none of them have information in the database."

"Suggesting that they're from another country."

"Follow them to California there has to be a reason why they changed targets all of a sudden."

"I'm on it sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Three Hours, Forty-Five Minutes, and Twenty Six Seconds Later…<strong>

It was three o'clock in California and was napping in the car. Then he wakes up and drives to the tunnel that says exit. He looks around to see the environment of California, not what he is use to because the amount of plantation around the area.

"GPS locate DreamWorks Animation's studio."

Then the passenger seat's window begins to shade allowing the map to easily visible and Huli begins to drive. About fifteen minutes later Huli finds the studio and waits for a little while the car scans the interior of the building.

Every life form inside the build was researched and had file pulled on their computer database. The car was transferring the information and Huli was looking at his phone browsing the information until he stumbles on something familiar. Now, he just have to wait for someone.

**Two Hours Later…**

Everyone in the building had left to go home to their family and Huli didn't find who he wanted to see yet. There was only one car now and he decides to go into the building himself. He looks around, but nothing until he goes to the second story. There was a golden langur putting papers into his suit case. When he turns around he finds a ghost looking at him.

"Huli, is that you?"

"Yes it is Monkey and it's great to see you again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would have finish this yesterday, but I was watching Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension. Great movie and I hope you enjoyed the story. **


	7. Chapter 6: Inform Me Please

**Kung Fu Panda 6 Chapter 6: Inform Me Please**

Huli had just discovered Monkey alive and young as he was when he last saw him. They both drove to a diner to talk how both of them lived from getting shot and aging. Huli had explained that his wife, Emma had taken him to the future, so that the right medical procedure could save him. Now it was Monkey's turn to explain.

"That's how I manage to be here. Now Monkey how did you get to be here?"

"Well, we drank your magical wine thing."

"I forgot to tell Po about that and did you say we?"

"Yeah, we did toast to you."

"So, the others are here with you?"

"No, we went separate ways, but all of us are in California."

"How's my family?"

"Well I need to show you something."

They left and Monkey leads the way to cemetery. Huli knew that there would be casualties in that war. He felt the pain of losing family members is the worse it gets. Monkey stops and stands in the front of three tombstones. Huli looks and see that it was his brother Li and Ryuu, along with his mother.

"Your brothers went back to find your mother, but they were dead when we passed your home village. It looks like they were over whelmed by Somme's men."

"What about my mother?"

"Her throat was slit and they dragged her body across China to show that he will show no mercy on any who chooses to rebel his leadership."

"I wish I could be there to prevent this, but I was meant to die."

"I'm sorry for loss Huli."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is short just give you a little insight to what has happened.**


	8. Chapter 7: That's So Evil

**Kung Fu Panda 6 Chapter 7: That's So Evil**

Monkey had told his wife that he was going on a business trip to the southern part of California. Monkey was going to show Huli how everyone was doing. They were driving on the highway and Monkey was watching a movie in the back windshield and it happens to be Kung Fu Panda the first movie. Huli was driving and was tired from lack of sleep last night. He was slowly drifting off and let go of the car's steering wheel, but the car was still on course to the destination.

* * *

><p><strong>The Present…<strong>

The people of the Valley of Peace started to disperse as the war rages on all throughout China. The world as they knew was ending as Somme's revenge makes pain and suffering around the people you know and love. His hatred fueled his crime toward China and unstoppable it seems, but there were only a couple of things that could stop him.

Po's group was moving as far away as possible and trying to regain their strength to fight back, but it seems hopeless at the moment. The moment they arrived to Gongmen City the place was up in flames and Mei needed the medical attention. They were in the Himalayan Mountains and traveling aimlessly, but Genkuro seemed to know precisely where he was going, so they followed him.

They finally reach a huge staircase that lead to a structure above the clouds, the wind was picking up and they have a tight window to make it. They made quick work up the staircase and in about twelve minutes they made it to the top.

Yue looks around to see a close figure of the Jade Palace, but bigger and it was abandoned, "What is this place?"

"You know it's just a regular temple that's been abandoned," Genkuro answers.

"Who did it belong to?"

"Look, there are more important things then asking question. We need to rest and keep moving."

Yue kind of felt stupid for asking, "Oh, okay."

Genkuro entered the temple while everyone else went for fire wood and other supplies for survival. This temple had brought back the memory he got revenge on the Tiger clan. This temple was there hideout and found it one day. He killed some in the process of capturing them and then he enters a room full of skeletons on the wall and tables with many tools of torture accompanying the tigers. He could remember the pain and suffering he planted on each and every one of them.

He knelt on the ground and could just feel the guilt overflowing him, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I took your lives and your loved one away. It was just I was mad that you took my family away and needed to do the same. Please forgive me for what I have done to you. Please… give me a sign of your forgiveness."

"I do… I forgive you," Tigress says behind him.

"But I killed off your whole clan."

"If you didn't then I would have been where I be today Genkuro, with my friends and fighting for the good side instead of being a criminals like parents."

Before Genkuro could say anything something drew his attention to his past that went missing.

* * *

><p>His family was just attacked and all he could do is he kneeled on the ground watching his house burned down little by little. He couldn't believe this happened and his thought filled with the thought of revenge on the Tiger clan for doing this crime. He did so much searching in the forest, but couldn't find anything any trace of the Tiger clan.<p>

Then he sees a cloaked figure and tackles it to the ground, he removes the hood and find a fox. The fox quickly hits him out and unconscious, before he could do anything.

* * *

><p>It was raining heavily in Shanghai and there was only one person in the street walking down it. He wore a vivid red robe and has ominous feeling to him.<p>

"Excuse me are you Genkuro?" A feminine voice coming from behind him.

He didn't bother to turn around, "What do you want?"

"I want to help you get your revenge on the Tiger clan."

This caught his attention, "I been searching for them for years I can't find them, what makes you think you can find them."

"I know where they are and I can take you there."

"What's in it for you?"

"I just want to make sure you make them suffer and you have to drink this," and pulls out a bottle of bright yellow.

Genkuro take the bottle and pulls the quart off the top of it, "Before I drink this what's your name and what did the Tiger clan do to you?"

"My name is Mizuki and they took my parents just like yours."

"Wait you're that fox from the forest back when they attacked. What were you doing out there?"

"Looking for them and trying to make them suffer in the most unimaginable."

"You must hate them as much as I do."

"Yes, I DO."

Then Genkuro start to feel dizzy and fatigue after he drank the weird bright yellow liquid. Then he collapses to the ground a few moments later. The next thing he knew when woke up he was in a cold environment and he could hear talking below him. When he stands up he could see the Tiger clan moving inside for the blizzard approaching. That's when he strikes them and takes his revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Camarillo, CA <strong>

"Huli, wake up we're here."

"What time is it?"

"It's breakfast time or seven thirty."

"I only got six hours of sleep. What on the breakfast menu?"

"I got us pancakes with blueberry syrup."

"Okay sweet, now where's my wallet and how much did you spend?"

"I spent $15.00 plus tax."

"Alright, you're lucky I'm a trillionaire. Now, how do I get to their house?"

"All have to do, is take a left, go past the one street light and take a right on the second street light. Then turn left on the intersection that has no street light."

"Easy enough," Huli says.

Huli follows the directions and arrive on a house on the corner of the street. They park on the driveway and prepare to meet with their friends. They walk up to the front door and it gets kicked open by a girl in her wild child stage.

"Samantha, please come back," Tigress yells.

"Get away from me, I hate you mom! Why can't you be more like dad!" she screams back and leaves with the minivan.

Tigress finally notices Monkey and Huli standing there, but she couldn't believe that Huli was there.

"Huli is that you?" starts touching his face to ensure he not a figure of her imagination from the stress. "Oh, please come in."

"So, what was that all about?" Monkey asks.

"Samantha is asking me for everything and I can't give her anything, not like Po can. We use to be like best friends."

"Did you guys get… you know."

"Yes, Monkey we got divorced."

"What… what happened?"

"He figured out my real work that I was doing one day and he couldn't believe it."

Huli looks at his phone to get information from the car, "So, you steal artifacts and other rare artworks along with forging documents, heist a classic cat burglar and con woman."

"Yes Huli I am. I just wish I didn't start this crime spree."

"Well how did it start?" Monkey asks curiously.

"Well it started one day at the mall. There were these very nice high heel shoes and I didn't want to you know max out my credit card that I used about fifty times that day. I saw my opportunity when this woman was signing her name and that's when I decided to use that to my advantage. I stole her credit card and used it along with her signature, that day was lucky for me the lady at the cashier didn't pay much attention."

"Really Tigress, shoes, have you no shame?"

"It like a drug Monkey once you start, you have to keep going."

"Well crimes start from small to large and from safe to dangerous. She performed two different genre of crime at one time making it a bigger jumps start to a life of crime," Huli adds. "I mean people all the time progress in higher levels of crime, kind of like a video game when you beat one level you just want to keep going until it ends. Like you Monkey you use to steal belts making people drop their pants and today you progress to stealing things from people's pants such as fifteen dollars."

"True, so how did Po figure out about your life of crime?" Monkey continues.

"I came home one night in a latex suit that I stole along with bag of money. I thought he would be asleep because he is a heavy sleeper you know after…"

"No details on that please," Huli says.

"What I was going to say after a nice Chinese food dinner."

"Oh, never mind, continue."

"He started to ask me everything about me and I told him everything that's when I broke his heart. He no longer saw as my heroine form, but a low life criminal. I stop being a criminal and returned everything I stole, but it wasn't enough to keep him. He divorced me, moved to San Francisco and then became a very famous chef.

He was rich and that's when Sam became more attached to him. He could provide better for her, but she hates me when she comes to this place, especially when he's on a business trip to cook for world leaders. There is always something she wants and I just don't have the money."

"Teach her that you can't always have what you want, I mean I had to do that with my son, Oscar," Huli explains, "We are trillionaires, but one day he's going to be on his own and that he needs to know how to act."

"I tried, but she never listens, she just puts on her headphones and dozes off."

"Look Tigress she won't listen unless you force her a bit. Keep her away from anything she can't avoid your life lesson."

"It won't work… you know what just get out!" Tigress completely changes to anger.

Huli and Monkey leave the house and head back to the car.

"Do you know what that was about?" Monkey asks.

"There's really only one thing I see here she being threatened by her own daughter."

"How so?"

"Do you think she still loves her family?"

"Yes of course."

"How much do you think she loves Po?"

"I think she is still very in love with him."

"There's her weakness."

"Oh, I see now, she loves Po so much that she doesn't want him to detach farther apart. Po also loves his daughter and wouldn't want anything to happen to her, so Samantha saw this and threatens if she touches any of her stuff she will tell Po about Tigress abusing her. That's just evil."

"Well, being raised by someone who is rich can really change you and without any guidance they can become very vicious spoiled children."

"Now, we're going to help Tigress aren't we?"

"Yes of course I want to make sure everyone's happy plus her daughter needs learn manners."

"Where are we going now?"

"I have her car tracked to a house just a couple blocks from here."

* * *

><p><strong>A few moments later…<strong>

Huli and Monkey were outside of a mansion staking it out for Samantha and finally they see her when she exits the building. She hugged and kissed a boy escorting her out.

Huli was looking through a set of binoculars that were from the car, "Scan her purse."

"Please keep visual on the object for three seconds… scan complete."

"Why are you scanning her purse?"

"Just a hunch that there is drugs involved," Looking at an x-ray of her purse. "I was correct she has cocaine. This creates more complex situations for us along with Tigress."

"So, if she gets caught, Po will blame Tigress for letting it happen."

"Yup, so a double edge weapon."

"What's the plan now?"

"We take everything from her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, this took longer than it was suppose to I got extremely distracted this week and had a bit of an argument with myself on this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 8: It's All My Fault

**Kung Fu Panda 6 Chapter 8: It's All My Fault**

Huli and Monkey were sitting in the car outside of a night club that was going on… well at night. Huli had the car do a thermal scan and keep a tracking icon on Samantha. It turns out she not a user of the drug, but a dealer, but that was a weakness, so Huli snuck into the night club and stole her purse as she was going to the bathroom. That's when the panic started for her she looked around and nothing, so she left. The other part to this was that she couldn't drive without the keys I her purse. She quickly began to fast walk home before something bad happens.

* * *

><p><strong>The Present…<strong>

"Genkuro… Genkuro… hello, are you there," Tigress trying to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry… I uh… just remembered something."

"What was it?"

"It's… it's nothing really."

"Please tell me."

"I think… I think Somme had planned everything."

"What do you mean?"

"He planned my family to get attacked by your clan because Mizuki was there, she paid them to attack my family and she showed me exactly where your clan was hiding out."

"Look, it's just a coincidence."

"No, it's not Tigress. I could have prevented this, but it's just my anger blinded me. I could have thought of every possibility Mizuki was there that night and I just instantly thought it was all your clans' idea."

"They're here," Yue runs in and announces.

"How could they track us, unless…"

"We need to move now."

"How many are there?"

"What we are seeing is about five hundred."

"We can take them," Tigress says.

"Yes we can, but Mei can get caught in the fight and I'm not taking that risk," Li adds.

Everyone was now debating on what to do either flee only showing Somme they've given up or stay and fight only that there is a chance of Mei can be killed.

While everybody was doing that Genkuro opens a floor hatch hidden under marble tiles.

"Everyone, get in," he says.

"Where does it go," Ryuu asks.

"It's a secret passage way, this will get us all out of the mountain and back to my prison. I built it to get an easier path from here to the outside world."

Everyone starts to descend into the dark and cold tunnel, before Po got in Genkuro needed to fulfill one more thing for Huli.

"Po, this is about your father he lives just east of my prison, once you exit my prison just head to the right and you will find him."

"Thanks Genkuro."

"One more thing before you go, promise me you'll keep Tigress safe."

"Of course, I'll make sure she stays safe."

"Good."

As soon as Po drops into the tunnel, Genkuro shuts the hatch and puts the marble tiles on top of the hatch. He uses his fire to melt the marble enclosing it forever. He can hear a thud from the hatch as he walks outside to face the army that rampages up the steps.

Tigress was hitting the hatch trying to get it open, "Genkuro can you hear me? Stop trying to be hero."

"Tigress, stop it's not going to budge," Po says.

"Is he trying to prove something?"

"No, he's trying to protect us. Come on, we need to go."

They both begin to walk to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Camarillo, CA<strong>

Huli was driving fast back to Camarillo to see what Samantha said was true and when they did they found the house on fire. Luckily the police and the firefighters were there to extinguish the flames.

Huli sees something wrong about this whole scene. The lights were off on every emergency car and they were from Ventura which is miles away from their location. Then the back door opens and Tigress enters the back seat.

"Mom you're okay," Samantha says with relief.

"Tigress what happened to the house?" Huli asks.

"These drug dealers came to kill me and then the police, firefight come out of nowhere and kill the drug dealers. They just shot them. That's when I jumped the fence to neighbor's backyard, they quickly search the house and burn the roof and then they…"

"Armor mode engaged, seat belts fastened," The car announces.

Then a huge amount of force impacts on the car's driver's side. The force pushes them almost upside down, but Huli reverses the car and activate the weapons. The driver's side shifts to Monkey's side and the passenger side switch to Huli's side. It was now like an international car the underhand compartment opens and a holographic board is there along with a two joysticks with triggers. The exterior of the car shift as well as, two Barrett appear on the end.

"Car, destination is San Francisco."

The car begins to move and Huli fires a couple of rounds into the fire truck that had rammed them. Then Huli deactivates the weapon mode and begins to drive away from whoever these men are. They came after them with the lights on, which attracted other police into the chase. There was an over pass bridge, so they take a shortcut off the side and now on the freeway speeding fast.

The chase came to an end when they came to a huge bridge that was place over a river. They trapped the car in between this bridge. There was no way out well except down, so Huli puts the petal to the metal and it smashes through the side barrier, plummeting into the river. The police did a river search and found nothing of the car or bodies.

**San Francisco, Four Hour Later…**

Huli and Monkey were sitting in the car outside of a luxurious hotel waiting for Samantha and Tigress to check in with hotel staff.

"Wow, Huli your wife is pretty," Monkey looking at a screen of pictures.

"Yeah, she and I met her when we were time traveling," Huli explains.

"For a fox I thought you would mate with a fox and not a wolf."

"I thought so too, but it was something about her that made me fall in love with her."

"Oh, here comes Samantha and Tigress."

"So, is everything okay?" Huli asks.

"Yeah, everything is okay; we can stay here until Po comes back."

"Thanks you, Mr. Huli for getting us out of the drug business."

"No problem Samantha, and be careful of them, they will try to tie up a loose end."

"Yes of course, be safe too."

"Oh and take this," handing them money.

Tigress was surprised about it, "No, you already paid for the hotel room."

"No, I insist you're going to need it for food and clothes."

"Yeah this is like fifteen hundred dollars. Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure of it."

"Thank you again."

Tigress and Samantha head back inside while Huli and Monkey drive away to go find Mantis.

* * *

><p><strong>The Present…<strong>

The group made it to Koan Prison and leave as quickly as possible because of the rotting corpses within it. They follow Po as he enters a cave into a huge opening of plants and find a huge village of pandas. Every panda watch as the new guests enter their hideout.

Boqin felt that his son was here and looks out toward the entrance to find a panda not very familiar to amongst the others.

He approaches the group, "Po Ping is that you."

The instant Boqin said his name he knew that that was his dad and gave him a hug, "Dad it's you."

"Yes son it's me and I miss you."

The pandas started clapping as they are reunited everyone seems to have forgotten about China for a second.

"We shall celebrate tonight for my son's return."

This was probably the worst time to celebrate because everyone was depressed of the death of Huli and most likely Genkuro along with Mei near death.

"Excuse me, but do you have doctor or medical people because my sister's injured?" Li asks.

"Yes of course," Boqin says and signals people to take her to a house and a couple of other people follow.

**Five Hours Later…**

They waited for the people helping Mei, but it's been hours and Li was the most worried that he sat there as everyone else rested up for a strike back on Somme. Then finally the doctor comes out of the door to give him news.

"So, how is she?"

"I only have bad news. The wound is sealed but it's infected and she won't make unless we have alcohol to continually kill the bacteria," the medical person explains.

"Is there something we can do… something else?"

"No, I'm sorry there's nothing else we can do from this point, but wait and hope for the best."

"Is she conscious?"

"Yes, but its best if you let her rest."

"I want to spend time with her because this could be her last day."

"Please, we understand, but she needs rest."

Li walks away and up to the perched patio as everyone toasts to Huli and Genkuro. They drink their cups of tea and just as Li sits down to join them he can hear the doctor asking Mei to get back in bed. He turns his head to see Mei walking in the middle of the rice field and collapses immediately after. Li jumps off the patio and rushes to the rice field to pull her out.

He presses his ear on her chest to check for her heart is still active. Li never lifted his head from his sister's chest for he was crying that he just lost his lost his sister to death. Li then takes his scythe and cuts a rectangle from the ground. He continually digs deeper and places Mei's body there he puts her fan in her hands and finishes wrapping her body in cloth. Then he stabs her umbrella above her burial ground and then he sits there until dawn.

Ryuu comes by to see Mei's grave, "Li, do you want some of this?" Putting a cup of the tea in his face they used to toast last night.

"I leaving to go and kill Somme."

"I never tasted this, but let's do a toast to her."

"Seriously… give me that," Li says and takes it the cup from Ryuu. "You don't deserve to taste this because you're taking her death like a joke." Then he pours the tea onto the ground.

"Look Li I was joking. I was trying to cheer you up."

"Well it isn't working."

"I'll make it up to you. I'll come with you."

"I don't need another member of my family to die."

"I'm as broken as you that she's dead, but you need all the help you can get."

"Fine, but you're not going to stop from killing Somme."

"I was never going to, Li."

Then they both leave Shangri La without telling anyone where they were going to and what they were going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not much to say, I just lost two characters in one chapter they both can't cheat death sadly.**


	10. Chapter 9: This Is Bad

**Kung Fu Panda 6 Chapter 9: This Is Bad**

Huli and Monkey were at Disneyland, eating cotton candy and sitting at a table enjoying the day. Then Mantis comes back with a funnel cake.

"So, isn't it awesome or what?"

"Yeah… Monkey, why didn't you tell me Mantis owns Disneyland?"

"It completely slipped my mind."

"Hey guys when we are leaving," Mantis asks.

"We need to leave soon because there have been people after us and they probably tracked my car."

"Okay, well let's hope I come back from this adventure because of my wife and our children. I'm pretty grateful that she didn't eat my head," Mantis jokes.

"Well there is a one percent chance you will die out of all of us."

"Alright let's get moving."

They all head back to the car in the parking lot and when they do they find someone trying to do something to the cars system. From the attire she was wearing they could tell that is was a woman, which was sandals with short shorts, along with a t-shirt and a yellow hat. If not then it was some person cross dressing.

"And who are you?"

"Mind your own business and I think you should walk away before you get hurt."

"This is my business you know because it is my car."

She turned around finally and she froze because of who she saw, "Huli, is that you?"

"Mei, why are you trying to do whatever to my car?"

"Well, I'm trying to learn how this car with a nano system works. It's for Yue's College research paper on technology plus it's a really nice car."

"Thanks for the complement and Yue is where?"

"She goes to UCSD and we share a house."

"Why are you in Disneyland then?"

"I hacked into that biotechnology lab in New York that was trying to keep track of a car of a rival company, which I used to find your car. When I saw that car I couldn't believe it was a car using nano technology and I saw one just like it on the news, when police chased it to a bridge where it drove off the side of the bridge."

"Ah, CuRe-A-LiFe Company they want the technology we have, but you're lying about Yue needing this for her college paper."

"Fine, I'm here to study the technology, but your car just crashed my PDA."

"Well, it's smarter than you; I was meaning to visit Crane in San Diego can you show me the way."

"Don't you have a GPS in this car or did it die like you and leave it to suffer," Mei getting very upset. "How could you leave us back there with Somme? (H: I didn't.) You drank that potion… (H: No I…) and lived your life all happy and you left us to see our loved ones to die."

"I didn't I died and Emma sent me to the future to save me."

"I don't want to hear your excuses," Then she runs off.

"That's odd she was happy the last time I saw her," Mantis says.

"Me too I didn't know she held a grudge," Monkey adds.

Huli picks up the smashed PDA on the ground and see why she just threw it on the ground. He holds the 'on' button, but it flickers on for a moment to reveal a timer. Then he looks on the bottom of the car, then he finds C4 and his wasn't the only one that had C4 under it. He rips it off his car and carefully places it on the ground.

"Mei rigged my car with C4 along with this whole level."

"Wow, she must hate you," Mantis says.

Monkey moves his attention, "Or she's being held against her will in that black SUV."

What Monkey said was true, a black SUV passes by, with Mei in the passenger seat, with hand cuffs on her wrist, and on the window was 'I'm Sorry' from her breath.

"We need to go now."

They all get into the car and drive after the SUV that has Mei captive.

* * *

><p><strong>The Present…<strong>

Li and Ryuu head off to bring Somme to justice for killing innocents and their family members. Today everyone pay their respects to Mei. It was Yue turn to say her eulogy for Mei.

"…I just wanted to say you were the best sister that I ever had and I loved you so much, but I am also sorry for making your life hard when we were little. I remember those time you told me those stories of Huli how he left and you were going to go find him and then bring him back. I hope you can do that now, I love you sister and I… I…" Yue couldn't finish and begins to cry.

The ground where Mei was buried starts to shift and grow higher as her body wrapped in cloth rises from the ground. There was a stain near her mouth which happens to the tea that Li poured on the ground. Then her fan starts to cut through the cloth and shed her cocoon that condemned her. Everyone couldn't believe that this was her coming back from the dead.

"What kind of a prank is this?" Mei asks.

"Mei you're alive," Rai says with happiness and hugs her.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You kind of died."

"Wait… what?"

"We'll explain it to you, but first let's get you some new clothes."

"No, we need to move now."

Yue was confused, "Why?"

"Huli wants me to do something."

"What are you talking about?" Rai asks.

"Huli he needs us."

As much as Rei didn't want to say this as much as the others, but need to bring Mei back to reality, "He's dead, Mei."

"I know, but his soul needs help."

Then Mei runs out of Shangri-La and into the cold blizzard outside. The Rai and Yue went after her because she won't make it without warmth. All she had as clothes was bandages and pants.

* * *

><p><strong>Jankoble's Secret Lab, Somewhere I don't know…<strong>

"How on Earth do you fail? I give you all the resources yet you fail at bringing me this patient back dead."

"Mr. Jankoble he has better technology than us…"

"And apparently better at fighting and shooting…"

"Sir they're here," a tanuki interrupts the conversation.

"Good Kiyoshi, bring them in."

"Who are 'they'?"

"It's your wife and child of course. Who else would I kill?"

"No, no please don't. Don't do this to them."

"Oh, but I will. You remember the price of failing."

"Please let them go… take my life, but not theirs."

"Hmm, Kiyoshi did you blindfold them on the way here?"

"No, I did not sir," Kiyoshi says as quietly as he can.

"Well now I have to kill them George, they know where my hideout is."

"Turn on the lights."

Then lights turn on in a glass room, just next to them and on the other end was his wife and his daughter. From a retractable ceiling comes a turret of some sort. He can see the tears coming from their eyes and the fear lurking underneath their skins.

"Fire the cannon."

"Noooooooooo!"

"You will now freeze."

Then the both Jankoble and George freeze like a statue.

"I like your talent friend."

"Thank you Mr. Jankoble."

"It's doctor to you and I will hire you to get this person I just need her as a distraction," Jankoble handing him a picture. "This will be like you if you fail me."

Jankoble un-holsters his pistol and shoot both of the men who are frozen but shot George in the head causing brains to splatter on the window.

"I understand."

"Noooooooooo, dad!" the girl screams.

"I was just wondering what those two men do to die."

"They both fail to kidnap a woman and kill her brother at Disneyland."

"Disneyland?"

"Yes Disneyland, a land that has all things Disney related, such as Pirate of Pocahontas, Beauty and the Cheese, Down, Goofy Mouse, Donald Dog, Finding Clown Fish."

"You need to get out more."

"I paid you to hypnotize people, go do your job. Before you go, unfreeze George there, the way the blood dripping out of his stomach is not natural."

The hypnotizer walks up to him and double taps his ankle, removing the trance off of him.

"Kiyoshi, how many of those Disney names did I get right."

"Zero sir."

"Well watching those movies was hard since I love chick flicks."

"What should we do about the wife and daughter, sir," Kiyoshi asks.

"Now, put George in the firing range for me will you."

Kiyoshi orders the men to switch the seats for their guest.

"What's your name?" Jankoble asks the daughter.

She doesn't answer.

"Tell me or I will shoot your mother."

"Penny," She burst out.

"Penny, huh tell me do you think your dad loves you?"

She nods up and down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Too bad he can't love you because he doesn't have a heart."

Then Jankoble signals the controller to fire and as the projectile contacts with George, there was a hole where his heart used to be. Then he clicks a button and two mechanical arms grab his corpse and move it forward to the window.

"See he doesn't have a heart. See those arteries hanging right there they lead to nothing in his chest."

She starts crying to see her dad like that, a gaping hole in his chest.

"Hey, stop crying it makes me get emotional like when I watch chick flicks."

"Leave her alone," the mother yells.

"What did you say? You want to be a target too."

Then didn't say another word and she shut her mouth.

"Put them in their rooms they'll be staying for the night."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p><strong>NSA HQ, 2200 Hours<strong>

"Sir, we have found Jankoble's men in California. They were seen at Disneyland, but before that they went to a supermarket in San Diego and picked up this woman named Mei Jing."

"Do you know what they wanted with her?"

"Yes, sir I have connected the dot. She happens to be the sister of the patient that was in the hospital under the care of Dr. Yohannah, which is Huli Jing."

"Why does Jankoble want with this family and especially this guy, Huli Jing?"

"I have an answer to that too sir. This film from WWII and it contains the reason."

She sets up the film and begins to explain the film, "This is a film from D-Day Normandy. This is on one of the gunships… here see look this him walking on the boat."

"Come on, don't you think that his grandfather."

"Yes exactly that why I pulled his document out of the archives, here his age is twenty seven and right now he is twenty seven."

"Coincidence agent it's all coincidence."

"I knew that you would say that, so I have evidence that that is him."

"What would that be?"

"His DNA I found the cigarette he was smoking on the beach of Normandy and compare to today DNA of Huli Jing and it matches one hundred percent."

"This is either good or bad. Alert the president now and tell him we might have an unidentified threat on the loose."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Does anyone know how to do CG animation because I was thinking of making some movies on YouTube to help readers visualize the scenes better and to get a better look into my head? I would try it myself, but my computer is not the best with the animation program stuff. I'm more of an artist less on the computer and more on the paper. That reminds me I will be drawing my character and post them on , but I need to find my old sketch book which is probably no longer in my house, so I need to buy a new one. **


	11. Chapter 10: Don't Tell Your Secret

**Kung Fu Panda 6 Chapter 10: Don't Tell Your Secrets **

**San Diego, CA**

It was about one o'clock in the morning and Huli was driving for three hours while everyone else slept the way there, the traffic was not very loose at the time from Disneyland to San Diego. They finally made it to an apartment house complex with a mixture of a park in it. There seems to be a party in one of these apartment complexes with teenagers drinking and other things that is not needed to be mentioned

"Mei, wake up," Huli says. "We're here."

*Yawns* "Just a few more minutes, Huli." Then she collapses next to Mantis sleeping.

Huli then puts a horror movie on and bam the screamer scene comes on and wakes up Mei, Mantis and Monkey.

"Okay I'm awake."

"Which one is your house?"

"The one with the party in it," Mei says.

"You're kidding me, right."

"Yeah it's party time," Mantis says with excitement and jumps on Monkey shoulder as he exits the car.

Everyone left the car except Huli who changed clothes I guess to fit in more. He wore a short sleeve dress shirt unbuttoned with a t-shirt underneath it, along with nice shorts just past his knees. Then he steps out of his car and joins the others.

"Wow, you know how to look like a college student."

"Seriously, this is what I wear at home and my son can't understand the style."

"High school students their style is different."

"Do you always have parties here at your house?"

"No, this is the first time and she is going to be grounded."

"Are you sure you have jurisdiction over her, I mean she is twenty years old."

"No, but I wish she at least have some self control when I get kidnapped by two men for four hours, you'd think she wouldn't throw a party."

"I would have," Mantis announces.

When they enter the house they couldn't even hear their thoughts the music was louder than a banshee's scream. The whole atmosphere was hot because of all the people in the house. The second they enter they see Yue talking to someone on the stair.

"Uh hmm," Mei gestures.

"Oh Mei you're home. This isn't a party… it's a little sleep over with my friends."

"Really is that why the pizza guy is staying here."

"You want me to clean it up."

"Yes that would be great."

"Hey, where's Monkey and Mantis?" Huli asks in realization.

"Who's your cute friend?" Yue asks.

Mei didn't really have a way of breaking it down for her except to say it slowly, "Yue, that is Huli."

"What, you're joking right because he does have a resemblance to him, but he's missing his scars on his face."

"No, that's him."

"Huli!" Yue yells and gives him a huge hug.

Huli returns the hug.

"So, this is your boyfriend doesn't sound as amazing as you said he'd be, Yue," a girl interrupts.

"Shut up Ashley."

"Whatever, this party is worse than Eddy's party. I'm going to my party at my mansion."

That's when everyone left to go to the party at the mansion instead of here.

"I really hate her."

"I can see that, so what does she do to you?"

"She does pretty much everything, Huli."

"Well I'm going to sleep off the rest of the night."

Mei couldn't believe what he said, "You're not going to help clean this up. Huli, you're better than that."

"Yeah, but I'm very tired and sleepy."

"No, you're not you're going to help us clean until the floor is so clean that you can eat food off of it."

**Five Hours Later…**

"Wow, that was quicker than usual," Huli talking to himself because everyone else was asleep.

"Hi, Huli, wow you cleaned this place up," Yue coming down from her bedroom.

"What are you doing up at six o'clock?"

"I have college you know."

"Yes I know, but its Saturday."

"Short morning class and then I'm back to spend all the time with you."

"Okay be safe."

Huli then lies down on the open couch and sleeps while Yue drives to college except she didn't have early short morning class at all. She actually just walked to a local movie rental store to find a movie and get popcorn with it. Then she bumps into someone accidentally and causes him to drop paper from his brief case.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No, no its okay I should be looking where I was going."

"I feel so stupid now."

"Is it because you bumped into me?"

"No, no it was something I was going to do."

"What is that? "

"Telling a guy who pop back into my life all of a sudden that I love him."

"Really, I can relate my ex just came back from an excavation site for a dinosaur in China and she wants me back out of nowhere."

"Well mine situation is a little more different."

"How so?"

"The guy that I love is my brother."

"Interesting, I didn't expect that. Why do you think that telling him that you love him makes you feel stupid?"

"Well I woke up thinking that nothing is going to go wrong if I told him… I thought I would be able to do it but I'm scared of what he'll think of me after."

He lifts Yue's head up so they were eye to eye, "Look if you love him tell him and don't be scared to tell him. Try everything in your power to gain his love and don't stop trying."

Then he taps the tip of her nose and smiles.

"Yeah you're right. Thank you for your support."

* * *

><p><strong>The Present…<strong>

Li and Ryuu were at their home village trying to track where the soldiers took their mother. They picked up huge amount of paw print and followed it to Shanghai where they find the place in a blaze of destruction. The blood of innocent flooded the road and their bodies were thrown into the water canal which transformed it into a blood canal.

"My goodness Somme didn't spare anyone."

"Well Ryuu he needs to show that he won't spare any living creature not even women or children. He will kill all until there is nothing left of China."

"That is true, Li and what are you going to do about it?" A stiff, rough voice coming from the atmosphere.

"Who's there?" Li says and unholsters his scythe.

"Let just say I'm a friend of Huli and we are very well acquainted."

"What do you want?" Ryuu asks.

"I want to help you get back on the right track to liberating China that's all I ask from you two."

"Why should we trust you?"

"If you don't then you will die just like Huli. He was fool for thinking that if he could win against Somme."

"Don't speak of my brother like that. He knew he would fail and he did it for us, he gave us time to recover and fight back against Somme."

"I'm only saying that you will end up like him if you don't listen to me. I recommend you hide or you will regret it."

Although they didn't like being told what to do by a mysterious voice they hid in an abandon house just across of Ryuu's blacksmith. When they did they could see shadows of eagles swooping overhead and was followed by an army of wolves running through the area.

"That's why you should listen to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Himalayan Mountains <strong>

Mei was walking in a huge blizzard and she didn't even seem to flinch one bit in this cold weather. Rai, Yue and Rei were on her tracks, but fell behind when they had to stop in a cave to keep warm. Mei begins to ascend the highest mountain there and then all of a sudden the blizzard stops.

"Mei, you're almost there," Huli says. "You just have to go a few more feet."

Then she finds a ledge that leads into a cave and within this cave was a metal door that had the marking of fire on it. She opens it and goes into the darkness, letting it engulf her.

"Close your eyes and use your ears."

She did what was said and listens for the slightest sound. She blindly walks through the dark cave then she could feel mist of water touch her fur. She opens her to a blinding light and could see a silhouette of a person facing the other way.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mei and Yue's house…<strong>

Huli was playing Yue's Hbox360 and playing Grand Theft Auto H. He was sitting on the first level of the bunk bed Yue had for her bed. He was doing good things in the game like throwing can in the recycle bins while people get hit by a car rig with C4 that fell from the sky. Then Yue walks in to see her brother sitting on her bed playing her games.

"Wow, when you said a short morning class you weren't kidding."

She leaves the movie and popcorn on the floor and sits next to Huli, "Yeah I know."

"So, what did you want to do for today?"

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Yeah, I'd love to watch a movie."

"Okay you want to see a rental movie or a theatre movie."

"Why don't we watch both?"

"Which one do you want to watch first?"

"You have a coin."

"Yeah I have a quarter."

"If it lands on heads it's a theatre movie and tails for the rental movie."

Huli flips the coin and as comes down it lands on heads.

"Theatre movie it is."

"I'll drive."

"No, Yue I'm driving."

* * *

><p><strong>NYC, NY<strong>

Emma had finally cracked the code to the cloning of limbs and organ. She continually research for cloning a whole species, but then she was interrupted by her front desk woman.

"Mrs. Jing, there are men from the NSA here waiting to talk to you. Are you free?"

"Tell them I'll meet them in the waiting room."

"Yes ma'am."

She quickly heads to the elevator and heads up to the lobby to meet with the men.

"Hello ma'am we need to ask you something about your husband."

"What about my husband?"

"How long have you've been married to Huli Jing?"

"What does this have to do with your business?"

"We can't give you information ma'am."

"Then we are done here."

"If you do not cooperate then we will take you into custody."

"Fine, I've been married to him for eight years."

"How did you meet?"

"We found each other in a hotel."

"What is the name of this hotel?"

"Hotel de l'amour."

"Where exactly is this located?"

"Paris, France."

"What were you doing there at that time?"

"I was on a vacation with my boyfriend, but then I broke it up with him. That's when I met Huli Jing, we met in the hallway and it was love at first sight."

Then Oscar comes home from school and just ignored the adults talking and then he headed upstairs.

"Who is that?"

"That is my son Oscar."

"One more question before we go. Where is your husband now?"

"He's in California right now on a mini vacation."

"Thank you madam for sparing the time to answer our questions."

"You're welcome agents."

The NSA men leave and enter a car that has been waiting outside of the building.

"What can you tell me about them?"

"She met Mr. Jing in the hallway of Hotel de l'amour; they have a son named Oscar…"

"Wait, wait, wait, you say they have a son."

"Yes sir."

"He might have a bit of DNA from the unidentified life form, were going to need approval of the abduction of the child and screen for testing."

"I will get on that request sir."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was heavily distracted for a while that's why it didn't finish as fast as it should have. I also flipped a coin to decide whether they went to the choices.**


	12. Chapter 11: What the Freak?

**Kung Fu Panda 6 Chapter 11: What the Freak?**

"Who are you?" Mei asks the silhouette.

Then brightness fades as she gets closer.

"Let's say I'm a friend of Huli and we are very well acquainted."

"I'm guessing you are the one who is playing tricks with Huli's soul."

"No, that was from his own will, I am here to help you liberate China of Somme."

Mei was getting closer to this person and his outline became clearer and sharper. His body was not of any species existing at all and the voice just had an ominous felling to it.

"What are you?"

"I am a demon from hell."

"What?"

"My master has sent me to take Somme to hell for the things he's been doing and I cannot do that he is more powerful than expected, so I ask you to help me take him down just as I ask Huli."

"Mei, are you okay?" Rai yells from the cave she came out of.

"I have little time to talk, you must not tell anyone of this conversation or I will be back to take you to hell."

"I understand."

"You must regroup with your brother, Li. He is going after Somme and I need him alive."

The light suddenly disappears and the only thing left in the cave of stalagmites was a bright red necklace.

"Wear this necklace, it will give you power to fight Somme, but he is still more powerful than you. You must work with your family to defeat him that means every one of them."

She puts on the necklace and the next thing she knew she was in a meadow somewhere. She looks down at her neck to see the necklace being devoured by her skin and that's when she could feel something just different that couldn't be really explained.

"Mei, my goodness you got us worried," Rei says exhausted from running in the dark cave.

"Well I needed to follow Huli."

"You're hallucinating Mei."

"No, I'm not. I need to find Huli's body and find Li."

"Do you how you sound right now?"

"If you're not going to help me Rei, then stay out of my way."

Mei walks through a waterfall and disappears out of sight, but when Rei, Yue and Rai follow, there was nothing there except a rocky wall. They completely lost track of her and now they were going to do what she was going to do, find Li and Ryuu along with Huli's body.

* * *

><p><strong>San Diego, CA<strong>

Huli and Yue just got out of the theatre and were heading back to the car. They watched Kung Fu Panda 2 in 3D to add awesomeness. When they entered the car Yue attempts to kiss Huli only his reflex caught her.

"Yue what are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to kiss you silly."

"Yue, I'm married."

"Well then don't tell your wife about it."

"Can I see your wrist for a second?"

"Okay."

Huli checks her pulse which was steady as a chorus and that is when she kisses him.

She opens her eyes, "What the heck?"

"So, you were hypnotized?"

"What happened?"

"I was guessing you were hypnotized when you tried to kiss me."

"I think I was when I was at the rental movies."

"I thought you were at college."

"I lied because today I was going to admit that I loved you," she admits.

Huli sees tears flow down both of her cheeks, "Yue why are you crying?"

"It's embarrassing and you probably think I'm weird now. I'm a freak for liking a sibling."

"Look Yue, you shouldn't be embarrassed of this, everyone is different and beside you barely knew me, I was a complete stranger to you at the time when I revisited our home and this happens to many people out there."

She presses her head on his shoulder, "Thank you Huli."

"And you know that will always love you too, even if you think that I think you're weird or a freak."

* * *

><p><strong>Jankoble's Lab, Still I don't know where it is…<strong>

"I am sorry Dr. Jankoble I have failed you, my trance on the girl has disappeared."

"No, hypnotist you did great work. The distraction has worked."

"But sir she only been under my trance for six hours."

"You are luckier than others, my Project: PHEONIX was completed within the six hour distraction."

"Am I free to go?"

"No not just yet I need this target hypnotize after PHEONIX gets her."

"Is there anything else that you need me to do?"

"No, but get Kiyoshi for me."

The man leaves to rendezvous with PHEONIX and Kiyoshi comes in.

"What is it sir?"

"Activate Project: RESTAMS to recover the Po along with the Five."

"Yes sir."

"And make sure he doesn't have bugs this time."

"Of course sir."

Then Kiyoshi leaves to activate RESTAMS, as he passes a door he whispers something really quickly.

Jankoble brings up a communication link, "Master, Operation: MANY STORMS has begun and soon the world will be in your mercy."

"Yes, you are doing great Jankoble, but this need to be done within five hours."

"Yes I calculate that it will be done by that time, but I ask why?"

"The United States Navy Seals are closing on my position."

"Sir I can send HELLRAISER to your position."

"No don't you need all of your projects and beside when they do capture me I get trialed where I want to be."

"Yes sir it will be done."

Then he ends the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>NSA HQ<strong>

"What's your report this time agent?"

"Sir we manage to track him down to a mental asylum in San Diego, they say he is visiting one of the patient."

"How's the status on getting the child."

"President hasn't approved it yet."

"Great he probably thinks were nut jobs."

"No comment."

"Anyway, who's the patient?"

"Mrs. Viper she went into the asylum after she tried to kill herself. She became a patient in 2010 and they are still trying to learn why she tried to kill herself."

"Arrest them there and we can find out why this thing is visiting these specific people."

* * *

><p><strong>Mental Asylum 10666, San Diego<strong>

Huli was sitting in Viper's room waiting for her to wake up from her daily naps that the doctor explained to him. He was looking into her laptop that she had and figured out she was the one who was writing the perfectly spot on fan fiction of their adventures.

Although Huli did see something weird from the actual fan fiction web site and that was that Kung Fu Panda 4 had an encrypted part of it, but Huli knew why she put that instead of the real event that happen there.

There were even drawings of him on the walls and in many sketch books. She was trying to recreate him to the perfect form and keep him alive, so everyone will never forget him. That's why the doctor though he has seen Huli before, but couldn't really put his finger on it.

"Who are you?"

Huli lowers the laptop screen, "Viper, stay calm, no need for panic."

"Why would I panic this is another dream of you? I wish you were really here Huli, but there are only memories."

"Viper it's really me. I'm not a memory."

"No, that's a lie from me. I have dreamt of this everyday and I am not going to fall for it again."

Huli couldn't really believe that she loved him after all time they had to pass. He thought she would have moved on from him to find another suitable mate, but now the only remnants of Huli were memories and drawings.

"Is there anything that will convince you that I am real?"

"Stop Viper, just stop, he's not real, he's not real."

"Why are you afraid to think that I am real?"

"I'm afraid that you'll leave again. I love you so much Huli, but every time I see you gone it kills me slowly. Why am I talking to you?"

"I'm sorry then. I'm sorry I always leave, but I only try to fix the messes I cause."

"Is that why you left that one night to fight Scorpio by yourself?"

"Yes I left to protect you and the others; you didn't deserve to suffer for the mistakes I made."

"You are real aren't you, but how?"

"My wife she used to be a guardian of time. She saved me by taking me here to this time, but by doing that she sacrificed her immortality and powers."

"I see I just wish I had more time to spend with you back before you died. Did you actually love me or did you say that you did to protect my feelings."

"I did when I left to kill Scorpio but then I fell in love with Emma."

"Can I come with you?"

"Yes of course."

Just before Huli opens the door a guard was slammed into door and blood splattered across the window. Huli quickly ducked when he saw a quick moving figure jumping around the room killing everything. Viper does the same and slithers over to Huli as the people outside died in pain and agony.

"What the heck is going on out there?"

"I don't know Viper, but you might want to wrap around my arm."

"Wow, you arm feels more muscular. Do you work out?"

"Not right now Viper."

He opens the door and it seems that whatever that thing was, is now gone.

Viper scans the hall as they walk to the entrance. There were many bodies, but all of the patients were safe in their rooms. The second they get outside something impact into the ground, throwing plumes of dust in the air. When it cleared they could see a robot of some sort with a tag 'PHOENIX' on it chest.

"Viper, go now!"

Then he realizes she wasn't on his arm anymore, but captured by another robot to his right smaller than the other one in front of him.

"It nice to see you again," Phoenix says.

"Who are you?"

"You mean you don't know. Let me refresh your memory brother," then Phoenix throws fire balls at Huli.

Huli just jumps out of the way and flames disperse around him. His clothes started to burn off when one of them hit. Then Huli put on his mask for the nano suit to prevent the fire from burning his face, "Genkuro?"

"Yes now you remember, but now I'm called PHOENIX."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm fighting for the good side and you… you betrayed all of us Huli.

"What are you talking about?"

This time he didn't answer and on his back wings opened up and fires micro waves at Huli. Huli closes his eyes in case the suit won't deflect the waves and braces as the waves hit him. He activates the armor mode and all of sudden it stopped; he looks where PHOENIX use to be to find some melted metal. There was a phone on the ground with a message.

"Hello Huli I've been watching you and your family for months now. Look here your family and friends if you want them to live then you will come to my lab. I see that you damaged PHOENIX with his own micro wave wings, this will be fun. Good bye Huli."

Huli gets in his car and takes out his old clothing that Rei had made for him. The outfit still had every burn, cuts and hole from the adventure he's been through. It looks like it's going to get more today and even tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no Huli's family is captured along with his friends how will this turn out stay tuned to find out.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Ashes in Our Lungs

**Kung Fu Panda 3 x 2 Chapter 6 x 2: The Ashes in Our Lungs**

Huli's car downloaded the coordinates to Jankoble's Lab he was driving across the desert at two hundred miles per hour. He was getting close to the destination and then something caught his eye on the right side of the car. It was someone on a motorcycle, whoever it was wanted him to stop, so he did. He gets out of the car to meet with the stranger.

The person had a tag 'ANACONDA' on her chest and the only mechanical part on her body were her forearms. Her mask was kind of like Catwoman's, but had a zipper where her mouth was. She unzips her mouth piece to talk.

"Hello Huli."

Huli knew that voice from anywhere, "Judi is that you?"

"Yes Huli I've become one of Jankoble's experiments. I have been ever since Somme captured me."

"Why aren't you on his side and trying to kill me?"

"I believe they are not doing good to save the world it's something else, they say that you are actually the bad guy, but how is that possible?"

"I didn't understand what Genkuro said either."

"Well he's one of them; he went to their side willingly."

"Why did he do it?"

"He did it to spare his mother."

"She's dead now. Why is he still working for them?"

"What are you talking about she's alive and well in Somme's lair?"

"Didn't she get her throat slit?"

"No, that never happened. What are you talking about?"

Huli was now confused there are lies here and there. He lost his sense of direction of how things gone.

"Look you need to go to the base there will be a trap to extract the shard of Somme's crystal in your back. That's why you healed so fast in the hospital, he needs it to get better, he's been sick, but don't worry I will be there to back you up. I'm on your side, Huli and I will always be."

"Oh, is that true ANACONDA? Why would you betray Jankoble like that?"

Then the ground broke and another one of Jankoble's experiments flies out. It was the same one from the asylum, but Huli never got a good look at him. This one had 'RESTAMS' on his chest, he was way shorter that Genkuro.

"Hello Shifu, it's great to see you again."

"ANACONDA you know the rules of using our real names."

"It's not ANACONDA its Judi!"

She activates her forearm bracelets and bright crimson vine like figures flow out from her arms, back and the back of her head making it look like her hair in a pony tail form. She looks at Shifu and the vines chase after him, but he has super speed making almost impossible to catch him.

"Huli go I'll hold off Shifu."

Huli didn't like thought of abandoning a friend in a fight, but he was doing the same if stayed to help her. He drives to an abandon town he tells the car to stay behind in case something happens. He walks into the town cautiously then a loud noise caught his attention which was Judi she was now a giant crimson snake trying to swallow Shifu. Then fire balls hit in a circle formation around Huli.

"Genkuro."

He perched on top of a building looking down on him, "Yes it is me, brother, so how does it feel to fail for the second time in your life." Quoting Somme before he died.

Then the ground collapses below Huli and into a dark abyss of endlessness until he hit the floor after like five seconds. The lights in the dark room ignite giving Huli better visibility. He was in a glass capsule of some sort, then the loud sound of metal falling on the floor thud from above. This room had six sides to it and every corner there was a pylon rising outside.

"Hello Huli you have just fallen for my trap. See what I did there, ha I amuse myself. Look here, it's your family and friends, but now they get to watch you die. Start it!"

* * *

><p>Judi finally got Shifu and now crushing him in her jaws of crimson energy. Then something made her release him which was and air raid of bombs. She looks up and finds HELLRAISER, but that left her open for PHEONIX to swoop by with a heated wing and slice her snake. The pain was making her lose her concentration making her retreat into a hemi-sphere. She detaches herself from the sphere, so that it won't hurt if they hit it.<p>

* * *

><p>Huli was dying slowly, but surely. He could feel the energy being drain from his body like, his soul being ripped out of his own body. He starts to kneel from the burning feeling all over his body his suit didn't have energy to sustain the armor mode. Then all of a sudden the suit energy replenishes itself.<p>

"Energy compatibility is now available."

"Sir we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"It's not absorbing the shards of the crystal anymore, but the crystals are absorbing the plasma into his body."

"What!"

"Sir, if this continues he can destroy the whole facility."

Jankoble looks at the console and the plasma energy reading within Huli was massive. Then the hypnotist walks into the room just and just stands there.

"What are you doing here you are suppose to hypnotize the girl?"

"Sorry, but he can say much," Mei walking in the room. "I crushed his throat and if he talks then he will die from lack of air. Not much room for you to talk, do you?"

In a second Mei disappears and then Jankoble can feel something in his back. Mei had impaled her hand through his chest and there it was his heart beating in front of his face.

"I know what you did to that child's dad I think you deserve the no heart description."

"No, Mei please we can work something out."

"Sorry… *whisper in his ear* you need to go to hell." Then crushes his heart.

Everyone in the room couldn't believe what Mei just did or what she has become. When she pulls her hand out of Jankoble's body and her entire left arm was a creature never seen before. It had razor sharp nails and spikes growing out of it.

"You turn the power to maximum."

The man on the console did was said and Huli went from feeling great to extreme pain flowing through his body.

"Mei, what are you doing?" Rei asks. "You're going to kill him."

"I'm helping him."

"No you're not you're hurting him," Yue adds.

"Exactly Yue, this will help us defeat Somme once and for all. It's my mission."

"No please stop."

"I'm sorry sis but this needs to happen," hugging Yue.

Then BOOM! The room just explodes causing debris to fly everywhere. Yue watches as her sister slowly disintegrate as this was happening she did one last thing and that was smile in front of her as the energy pulses through the area. She looks to her left and right watching as every else suffers the same fate. Now she could feel the burning and feel herself drift away. This was the end for everything wasn't it? The thought of it only made her not scared but sad that life was going to end right there and then.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just killed off all of the main main characters I feel so guilty right now. I hope you like this review and add to favorites.**


	14. Chapter 13: You Got You Wish

**Kung Fu Panda 6 Chapter 13: You Got Your Wish**

Judi could feel the trauma that PHOENIX and HELLRAISER were doing to her shell, but suddenly it stop after a huge earthquake emerges from out of nowhere. She waits a few minutes before breaking her own shell to see what the heck happened. When she does she can see massive amount of dust toward Jankoble's base. She leaps on her motorcycle and drives as fast as she could to the crater in the ground.

In the center of this huge crater was Huli his body was smoking from the heat. She jumps into the crater and slides down toward him. She kneels down next to him and tries to find his vitals, but the suit is blocking from getting a reading.

"Judi is he okay?" Kiyoshi enters.

"I can't tell, this is bad, this is really bad."

Then his chest thumps and again and again and finally his hearts starts beating again, "What happened?"

"How do you feel?" Kiyoshi asks.

"I feel normal, but like I came back from a skydiving trip."

Then something odd happen, his hands start to glow and fire a bolt of pure plasma into the wall, scorching it.

Judi was scared half to death when the bolt almost hit her, "What the heck happened to you?"

"It seems that the plasma used to melt and rip the crystals out of Huli body must have backfired," Kiyoshi explains.

"How did that happen?"

"Well there's plasma in his blood, maybe the crystal absorbed that and grew enough to withstand the huge amount of plasma entering his body. There is a chance that when it wasn't at full power it grew and the amount of that it could absorb became greater, that's the reason why it didn't get absorb."

While they were talking Huli saw the remnant of his friends and family on the floor. Nothing but ashes and Yue! Yue was burned, but still alive he quickly takes her into his arms and runs to his car which fell into the crater. He opens the back door lays her down gently.

"Car treat second degree burns," He puts a mask over her maw.

Then a glass window seals the back from the front and then he closes the door, causing it to fill up with a sky blue fluid.

"Is she okay?" Judi asks.

"Yeah the burn isn't huge, so the aloe in the water should heal her."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I just lost my family and friends because of another stupid mistake."

"Well that why I'm here to help Huli," Kiyoshi says." I'll explain later, but the NSA is going to find this place and we don't want to be here when they do."

Kiyoshi takes a seat in Huli passenger seat while Judi takes her motorcycle. They traveled as far as they could from that area.

* * *

><p><strong>The Present…<strong>

Li and Ryuu demolished another set of Somme's army and they were closing in on an outpost near their position. They staked out the area and they were moving cannons, supplies and food in and out of the camp. There was just constant motion.

Just before they strike the base something is happening. The wolves drop everything and begin to run back into the outpost walls ready to fight and there something odd is happening. There are plumes of black and red mist everywhere and the soldier were dropping dead. They all panic trying to fight back, but it was worthless and eventually they were all dead.

"What the heck is happening down there?"

"I don't know, but let hope it's on our side."

"Yeah we could use its help to fight Somme. Maybe it doesn't like Somme like me."

"Well, nobody will like Somme after this war is over. We'll just have to see for ourselves."

**Shangri-La **

Po and four of the Five were looking for Viper and Biyu, they both ran off during the noon and there was no track they could track.

"Any sign of her?" Po asks coming from the cave entrance.

"No, not in the canyon passage." Monkey announces.

"Not in the houses that's for sure." Tigress announces.

"No movement from the sky."

"They are not in the trees."

"And they're not in Koan Prison."

Tigress had a feeling of where they were, "I think I know where they went, but you're not going to like the suggestion."

"What's the suggestion?" Mantis asks curiously.

"I believe she went back to the Jade Palace to recover Huli's body."

"What?" they all say in unison.

"She loves him. I bet you anything that she hate us because we neglected Huli like he never died."

"I starting to feel the guilt now," Crane says.

"We have to go back for her, if Somme gets his hands on her then who knows what will happen to her."

"He's probably going to torture her until she has no more life in her or use her as a personal slave of some sort," Mantis suggests.

"Then we cannot let that happen. Po and the Furious Four away."

"Do you remember him ever using that motto?" Tigress asks.

"No I don't, must be a new one."

"Wait a second where's Master Shifu?"

**Huge Grassy Field…**

Viper and Biyu were slithering through a huge grass field and it was getting darker now.

"Okay BiBi, we're going to sleep here for tonight."

"Stop calling me that, it's Biyu."

"Fine we're going to sleep here for tonight, Biyu."

"There see it wasn't that hard was it."

"Yeah I guess," expressing sadness in her tone.

Biyu kept the conversation alive, "So, you fell in love with Huli?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"That's why we're going back to the palace huh? To get his body."

"Yes, that's why I didn't want you to go with me."

"Well I made a promise to Huli that I will stick with you to the end."

Then Viper lays on her back and stares up at the star, "Hey, do you think he would have married me?"

"Yeah of course. He wouldn't have lost interest and you are very beautiful."

"Thanks BiB… I mean Biyu."

"Hey look a shooting star. Make a wish sis."

Viper thought, "I wish Huli would come back."

Biyu thought, "I wish that the war will end."

They both realize that the star was going to land right on top of them unless they move. The ground ripples and tears as the star impacts into the ground. They slowly approach the crash site, but before they went through the smoke, something beat them to it.

Viper almost passed out when she saw the attire of the figure, the ragged cloth from bullets, cuts, and burns, but there was a new addition to him was a weird looking skin. They both quickly retreat into the grass and watch the stranger as he presses on his forearm multiple times. Then a light flows out and there were pictures on it.

"Huli can you hear me?"

"Yeah I can hear you loud and clear Kiyoshi. I've landed in a tall grassy field somewhere can you scan how many miles I am from the palace."

"Twenty miles," Viper answers.

"Who was that?" Kiyoshi asks.

"It's Viper and her sister Biyu."

Biyu couldn't believe it either and was curious how he knew she was there, "How did you know that I was here too?"

"I have a vital sign scanner in my helmet. See you later Kiyoshi."

Viper tackles him to the ground and kisses him on the helmet, "You're alive, you're alive, you're alive I can't believe it. What the heck is this skin you have?"

"It's a nano suit."

"Anyways we have to tell the others come on."

"Well its night time I think we should rest and wait till morning."

"Okay."

"How did you come back to life?" Biyu asks.

"What does it matter?" Viper says with joy.

"Can you wait for tomorrow?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay I got another chapter in today. I'm writing as much as I can before my school starts again then I will busy and probably not posting fast than summer. You'll just have to wait longer until we all hit JUNE 9, 2012.**


	15. Chapter 14: Two Many Live Ruined

**Kung Fu Panda 6 Chapter 14: Two Many Lives Ruined **

It has been six months since Huli lost his family and friends in Jankoble's Lab. Kiyoshi and Judi have been helping him develop and advance his plasma powers, but they been making a time machine which they started when Jankoble was known for working for Somme. They all had a plan to go back and kill Somme there instead of leaving him alive.

They were in a bedroom of a house that has been abandoned for years, but they made it look like it's been haunted, so no one would come near. Kiyoshi was doing complex mathematics on a whiteboard.

"Eureka!," Kiyoshi yells. "I have finally figured out what had gone wrong."

"What did you find?" Huli asks.

"See right here *pointing to an equation*."

"That's just a drawing of me getting shot by Somme."

"Yes exactly that equals your death, but you weren't supposed to die."

"Okay how?"

"When you came to the present you teleported to individual areas."

"Yes."

"Well you were supposed to be with your family not fighting Somme by yourself."

"Well Emma did say we were off schedule."

"That means someone was making you go slower."

"Somme must have someone in the time realm."

"Yes he is more powerful than expected."

Judi walks into the room, "I programmed the time machine to work."

"Good now you will go back in time and defeat Somme. If the guardian of time appears kill him or her."

Huli just nods and goes into the other room to get his equipment. He holsters his knife at his collarbone and holsters his USP .45. He waits as Judi opens the portal, but before he walks through he turns to see Yue.

"Please be careful."

"Of course."

Kiyoshi comes into the room with a katana, "Huli take this. It belonged to my wife, but it been modified so you can create a plasma shell on it."

"No, keep it. I already have a knife that does this it's not necessary."

"Better safe than sorry."

Huli just took it because their losing time and there will too much talking about taking it and not taking it. Huli walks through the portal and falls into a building.

"Are you okay?" Judi asks through the portal.

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay I'm closing the portal. You're on your own now. Good luck."

Then it closes behind him. He looks around to see that it was his house in Gongmen City. The place was trashed and scorched with debris. He looks at a picture of him and Master Flying Rhino, just standing and smiling. There was a hole in the wall and there wasn't much to see, but the ashes of the world flying by in the night sky. Huli jumps down from the room and lands on a transport wheel barrel causing it to shatter into pieces. The streets were silent as a ghost town.

Huli thought to himself about this world, "There was no sign of life here, not even one bit. Looks like Somme was extremely serious about his revenge. He killed millions of people for just being sealed into a rock by one person. There had to be a more to it than just me sealing him in a rock. He already killed me why keep going, why not hide and live peacefully now that he knew that I was dead. I wish I could just end the suffering."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This will be the last chapter and I will not be posting that much or often unless there is a holiday or some weekends if I type fast. I like it if you can spread the word, so I can see how many reviews I can get by summer. Which also means my drawing are going to be delayed as well. **


	16. Chapter Emma: The Master Plan

**Kung Fu Panda 6 Chapter Emma: The Master Plan**

Emma was in the lab looking at the vaccine for curing HIV and was talking to herself it seems, but there was more to it. Next to her was a lioness strap into a chair and struggling to get out, but there was no escape from the chair, she was basically nailed to it. Emma was getting annoyed and ripped duct tape off her mouth.

"Please… let me go… you don't need to do this I promise I won't tell anyone this."

"Sorry, you know too much my dear. The information you know is too valuable to let you live unless you become one of us," Emma explains prepping a needle with the vaccine within it.

"No, please… please I have a family to take care of… don't do it. Your husband wouldn't want you to do this."

Emma just froze when she heard her say husband, "He not my husband! He is just a tool." Then inserts the needle into the woman's stomach.

Then she passes out from the speed of the impalement. Emma removes the needle and goes back to talking to someone.

"Are you sure Emma?"

"Sure about what?"

"About your husband you only see him as a tool."

"Yes… yes I am."

"Good. You cannot have any hesitation to kill him when your opportunity exposes itself to you."

"Yes master."

"Good then, proceed with your conversion process with the species of Earth. I want them mature when the time comes."

"It will be… I assure you."

"Yes you will… General."

"…"

"Yes Emma you have been promoted. No need to thank me."

Emma cuts the connection and exits the lab for other errands that needed to be done before the next phase is in motion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would be playing a game right now, but I stuck on a boss fight because I don't have the right ability to beat the crap out of her. Anyways I will try to write more every weekend, but shorter chapters.**


	17. Chapter 16: Blood in the Sand

**Kung Fu Panda 6 Chapter 16: Blood in the Sand**

Huli was walking across the desert that leads to the Valley of Peace from Gongmen City. The sizzling sun beats down on him; he was on fire, no literally his clothes ignited at one point. Even his suit couldn't block the heat from entering, but it did help cool it down for him unlike others. His journey across the desert only showed him more lives that have been tumbling down to pile of rubble. The bodies in the desert sink into the dunes and rot for they did not make it.

Huli kneels down to what looks like a fresh corpse maybe a few minute ago. Just missed the poor soul, then his hand grabs Huli's shoulder. He was trying to speak, but his throat was dry and barely audible. Huli gets his ear closer to his lips. Then the man drifts off and dissipates to who knows where. The only word Huli could make out was "hell." He didn't know what to think of it. Huli begins to walk again toward the mountains. He notices something slips from his shoulder. The man must have put it on his shoulder; he kneels down to retrieve it.

It is an oval locket made of pure gold. He opens it to find a painting of a family. It looks like his wife and child were very happy together, couldn't imagine how much pain he'd had to go through if he did lose them to Somme's reign of terror. Huli looks back to return it to the man, but his body was gone only blood in the sand.

Huli was surprised when he heard his yelling behind him, "They took them… they took them from me… my family… they are taking them to hell… they're coming for us… we're all going to hell!"

His last word struck him down to the ground… dead. There was something that Huli could see is that there were arrows lodged in his back. He sees a huge sand dune and climbs it and on the other side was a very large camp of tents. The symbols that have been marked on the exterior were the symbol of Shen. A flag rose and being lit in the sun rays showing this is the end for anyone who comes near.

He could see lots of movement within the camp, between two guards and two women. They were moving the man's wife and child into a bigger tent. Shen makes his appearance out of the tent first. This was a perfect moment for Huli to strike.

He removes his gun from his leg and removes the clip from his belt. Takes one bullet from the clip and crushes it in his hand. When his grasp loosens the bullet had a plasma shell covering it and then he loads it into the chamber. The suit help calculate the trajectory and Huli followed it. He aims and pulls the trigger. The bullet flew towards the camp.

Shen could hear a loud crack in the air and looks toward the direction from which it came from. That's when it hit him right between the eyes. He falls to the ground dead and every wolf that was under his control sees a figure standing on the sand hill. They all locate their bows and fire back. The arrows create a pattern of shadows in the sand that look like a huge bird flock passing by fast and furiously.

Huli stabs his hand into the ground and heats it till it turns glass. He raises it as the arrow impact on the surface. Every wolf charges toward him and Huli unholsters Kiyoshi's katana. He puts his hand on it and wipes it to the top, creating a plasma shell over it and then sprints toward the army.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is battle of the century or was it between Huli and Somme. I like it if you vote who is your favorite Jing family member at my profile.**


	18. Chapter 17: Been Dead Since Birth

**Kung Fu Panda 6 Chapter 17: Been Dead Since Birth**

Emma was watching her T.V in her living room. She was watching the news channel on updates of the city. The new reporter Janice Livve was standing just in front of an ally way where police were investigating a murder.

"Hello, Janice here with a murder investigation has been going on for about three hours now. Some details have been released to us. Oscar Jing, a seventeen year old boy has been murdered in an ally way on Made Rd. They say he suffered one gunshot wound to the head and was dragged through the ally way to be hidden. It seems that he was walking home and was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The police seem to think he was mugged at the time and…"

Emma shut off the T.V before she could finish the sentence.

"Good job Emma. You got rid of your kin. I thought I would have to send Gafol to do it, but you have proven yourself that you will show no mercy not even for your family. Now, all you have to do left is to get rid of your husband when he comes back."

"I understand master."

"Good… good. One more phase and we can begin."

Emma begins to walk to the elevator to finish the last step, but before she did she stopped to pick up the picture of her child and the love of her life and drops it to the floor causing it to shattering the glass. The picture laid there broken and distorted an erased memory now for Emma. Then a tear splashes on the picture.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had free time to write this short short short short short chapter yay! **


	19. Chapter 18: Heart Beat Stumbles

**Kung Fu Panda 6 Chapter 18: Heart Beat Stumbles**

Huli stabs another wolf and pushes him into another charging wolf with the sword in his stomach impaling the other. He pulls out his pistol and fires off a couple of rounds into others that are still standing. Then takes his knife and impales possibly the last wolf in the neck before he could hit him with his sword. Huli lets the wolf fall on his own from his knife and begins to walk over to retrieve his sword. He pulls it out of the corpses and puts his hands over it and absorbs the plasma coating on the sword. He walks to the camp that they had stationed and cuts the two ladies tied up next to Shen's corpse.

"Thank you sir… my daughter and I thank you for what you have done."

"Excuse me mister, have you seen my father?" the daughter asked.

Huli didn't want to break the bad news to them, so he just handed them the locket and pointed to the direction that he found him.

The girl began to cry and the mother was trying to comfort her. Huli didn't stick around for the sobbing he needed to do something important and didn't have time to spare for others. He kept walking no matter how much guilt he felt for abandoning them in the desert.

By the time he reached the mountain there's a blizzard ravaging any life within it. There was hail beating on his suit and the ice developing on every location of his body. He thought that the suit might freeze in place, but he heated it with plasma energy to keep it from frosting up.

After what seems like an eternity of walking in blindness he reaches Chorh-Gom Prison. Before he opens the gate to rest inside, it opens itself. He rolls to the lower jaw of the leopard and hangs from it. He peaks over the ledge to see Tai Lung and Hsi in a conversation, but Tai Lung had these golden gauntlets that had a purple crystal in the palms of his hands.

He could hear Hsi explaining how they work, "Tai Lung these are the Wuxi Gauntlets that Somme have me make."

"What do they do exactly?"

"It takes the power of the Wuxi Finger Hold and allows you to control the trajectory of the power in any direction."

"Yes now I can repay that panda with the taste of his own medicine."

"Look this is meant for the war not for revenge."

"Well you shouldn't have given them to me, because now I'm powerful to do whatever I want."

"Is that so Tai Lung," Somme's voice echoing around the cave. "You are trying to betray me. The one person that gave you your soul back and brought you back from the dead."

"Yes you fool. You gave me power and now I will rule China."

Tai Lung starts to feel pain in his all over his body realizing that his soul was being torn right out of him. He could see his red soul getting ripped out by Somme's hand.

"Just because I'm not there doesn't mean I can't send you back to hell."

"I'm sorry.… Please, forgive… me… Somme"

"It's master to you."

"Please forgive me master."

Then Somme releases his grip on his soul, "You're lucky because I need you to do something. Shen is dead and whoever killed his army is good. I believe that the panda did this and I want you to hunt him down and kill him. If you have one more outbreak of mutiny then I will have your soul tortured and dismembered for an eternity. "

"Yes master."

The deadly grip was releases from Tai Lung and he was breathing heavily.

"That's why you should obey Somme."

Tai Lung didn't reply and leaps into the snow. Somme had given him information on locations to look for his arch nemesis, Po. He moves swiftly towards the Valley of Peace to start the search. Then something tackles him to the snowy floor and he punches his foe off of him before he could stab him.

"You made the worse mistake of your life resistance scum."

Huli begins to slash at Tai Lung, but he continuously blocks his plasma katana. Huli couldn't believe that the plasma was being blocked. It should have cut through that like cake being cut by a fire axe.

Then Tai Lung got the advantage he sweep kicks Huli to the ground, by using his strength and the power of the gauntlets to throw Huli high up in the air. He begins to charge up the gauntlets and then it shoots a golden beam of energy into the air.

Huli looks down at the energy directed towards him, he has to react fast, so he grabs unholsters his knife puts a plasma shell on it and throws it toward Tai Lung through the energy stream. Then Huli uses his powers to boost himself toward the knife. As he approach the knife he grabs it and at that the same time he was being hit by pure energy.

He could tell his knife was cutting through it, but could feel it ripping away his suit. Then Huli sees Tai Lung and burst an energy pulse in his hand to send the knife flying into Tai Lung's neck, making him drop his guard. Huli also sees his katana and dives for it. He acquires it rolls toward Tai Lung and slashes him multiple time on his chest, follows with a back hand stab to the heart.

Tai Lung just falls to the ground lying there.

Huli retrieves his knife and sword from the snow leopard thus returning to the objective of getting to the Valley of Peace.

"How?" Huli heard behind him.

"How… did you beat me…? I had… I had the most pow… powerful weapons ever… created."

Huli didn't bother answering him and kept walking away. Tai Lung tries one more thing to get his attention and that was shooting another energy beam at him, but Huli reflexes were better than ever allowing him to deflect it with the katana to the cliff above where Tai Lung laid. The cliff falls and tumbles right on top of him making his grave in the mountain where he's been for year. Home sweet home Tai Lung, home sweet home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yea I has a three day weekends and I have time to write some chapters.**


	20. Chapter 19: The War Has Just Begun

**Kung Fu Panda 6 Chapter 19: The War Has Just Begun**

Huli finally made it to the Valley Of Peace and it looks the same as he had left it, except there was a happy and glamorous feeling that has been added about the place. Maybe it was the sunshine hitting down on the village, helping the village colors blossom. The paved have road grown flowers and sprung bliss and beautiful life that prosper even from the evil and darkness lurking in the atmosphere. Huli thought something was off about this scenery it was quiet too quiet, but he just kept walking toward the top of the great mountain.

**Secret Nuclear Missile Base, USA how am I supposed to know where this is…**

Emma was inside a nuclear missile base and had killed every personnel within this base. She was typing on a console setting coordinates to locations.

"Emma do you have your coordinates set?"

"Yes I do. How are your coordinates, Henry?"

"Yes they're set."

"Kyle, do you have your coordinates set?"

"Yes they are ready to barbeque Italy."

"Okay, were going to launch them when it becomes twenty twelve."

"That's great… five hours to wait."

"Stop whining Kyle. Once Huli kills Somme we can start."

"What is so great about your husband anyway?"

"Kyle I'd think you should stop if you don't want to accidentally die."

"Emma, Kyle stop fighting and stay focus. We need to wait for Jericho to give us the signal."

"You mean by signal as in sacrifice himself like a fool."

"Shut your mouth! He is one of our great leaders and his task far surpasses importance than our objectives."

"Oh, Henry why didn't you tell me he was your boyfriend?"

Emma couldn't take this stupidity anymore and started to think how much better it would be if they were dead. Then over the conversation she could hear them scream in agony as they were being mauled by their own troops.

"General Emma, anymore orders," a new voice in her head.

"Stay at the console and get ready to activate the launch sequence."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tomorrow is my birthday and it going to be awesome because I get Resistance 3 y Dead Island. I'll try not to get too addicted to the games, so I can right more chapter to further develop the story's plot. I think I just typed the definition of a chapter or a part of it.**


	21. Chapter 20: The Truth is Not

**Kung Fu Panda 6 Chapter 20: The Truth is Not**

Somme crashes through a wall and sliding on the ground toward the centre of the arena where Huli had challenged him. Somme looks up to see red energy breaks the gates. The splitters of wood get stuck inside his arm.

"How, how is it possible? I killed you."

"I have my way of coming back Somme."

Somme moves in and shoots lightning from his hands, but gets deflected back at him and charring a hole in his left shoulder.

"Huli, please stop that enough. He doesn't deserve this," Viper pleaded.

"No he needs to pay for what he has done to all of us."

"I agree," Mei says.

"Even though he does deserve it we shouldn't become what he's become," Po argues.

"Yes he does Po," Li agreeing with Mei.

"If you're not going to stop him then we will, come on guys."

Po first step was warned by a scythe near his throat, "Take another step and you'll end up like what Huli is going to do to him."

"Po just let it go," Tigress pulling him back.

"Tigress we are not like that! We can't let them kill Somme like that!"

"Po I know you're angry… (Whispers) I think we're dealing with something more dangerous that just Huli's family. Haven't you noticed that been acting out of their normal personality."

Po did in fact notice something different about them when they met up earlier. They were quieter and had an evil aurora surrounding them.

Viper couldn't believe Huli torturing Somme it just wasn't like him to do something such as that. She had to do something and began to slither toward him to stop the madness. She leaps onto his arm and restrains it from punching Somme's already burnt face. That's when things got heated. He grabs her by the throat and starts to burn her.

"Why are you doing this?"

Then out nowhere a blade shoots out through his chest. The blade had a light to it and Huli drops to the ground. Everyone was surprised at what they saw. They just saw Huli kill Huli?

Huli crouches down to hear what Somme has to say.

"You fool you weren't suppose to kill him, now you destroyed the chance of the future of being okay."

"I know, but I need to know why?"

"I have failed anyways. Please if you have a chance can give this to Ogana," Somme handing him a crystal, then let's go ledge of life.

Huli already knew what this was it was the crystal of time he quickly activates it as Li and Mei charge at him with weapons in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Minutes Ago…<strong>

Huli just took a step on the steps of the Jade Palace and is surrounded by people and draws his sword ready for battle.

"We are not here to fight you."

"We are Ogana's elite warriors the Elements"

"We have come to warn you that you have been tricked."

"You know her. It is your wife."

"Ogana has finally seen the masked truth."

"Do not kill yourself up there"

"It will cause time to stray itself to the point of saving it."

"We must go now to stop Emma before it's too late."

Huli didn't know who they were, but he believed them for they had just vanished from the face of the Earth in a flash of light. He couldn't believe that his wife has been the source of all the pain and suffering that has been going on around him. His heart shattered, but kept beating for it still has a cause that need to be accomplishing before it stops forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Does anyone here play video games I can invite? This is a survey I have no idea. If anyone want to play Dead Island with me and my two other friends then contact me it's for Xbox360 or Resistance 3 for PS3. We need 1 other friend to fill in the character slot for DI, because I am having a Zombie Birthday Bash Party this Sat.**

**XBLGT: FreeKillPsycho**

**PSN: RedVeteran**

**Just if your interested.**


	22. Chapter 21: Family Matters

**Kung Fu Panda 6 Chapter 21: Family Matters**

**New York City, NY 0600 Hours**

The City of New York was in a blaze and chaos rages over the innocent people. Everywhere there were people suffering from the attack and blood spilt from the people feed the power of Hell as it slowly leeches its way to new lands of the Earth. The United States Military had been trying to infiltrate New York City to rescue any survivors, but it seems hopeless at the time because of the sea demons that lurk the ocean and the many unknown threats of the city.

Emma looks down toward the streets to see her army trying to gain access to a street being block by a Marine FOP. They were shelling the FOP with catapults, but fell short of the wall and troops. Then out of nowhere a squad flanks and starts a firefight. Before she jumps down to assist her troops she hears a weird sound behind her. When she turns around, she finds Huli.

"Hello Emma."

"Huli."

"Why did you do it?"

"I owe the Devil my life Huli. I had only one choice."

"How could you do this me? Oscar? And our family?"

"Please Huli don't make this harder than it has to be… leave it."

"No, I want to know why?"

"I'll tell you, if you join me... I made a mistake, but I need you to stop the guilt."

"No, it goes against everything I have ever fought for."

"Please don't do this to me… you and Oscar the only things I have ever loved don't make me take you away too."

"What? You… How could you? He was our son Emma."

"I know and I'm sorry… I hope you can forgive me."

Then she disappears out of site leaving a black and red mist behind. All of a sudden Huli feels pain in his chest. Emma's arm was incased in magma and form into a blade. The blade had gone completely through his chest. She lays him down and retracts the magma back into her arm. The world started to fade for Huli as darkness shroud his vision.

Emma takes his wrist and types in a code. He could feel the mask leave his skin and she plants one last kiss on his lips, "I am truly sorry my love, but this is how is needs to be. This is my gift to you and Oscar you leave to be happy in Heaven. This Earth is the new Hell."

She puts her hand over his eyelids and closes them.

"Good Emma you have rid the only thing that has stood in our way."

She didn't respond.

"Now I want to make sure he will no longer rise from the grave. Leave a Hell Spire there and that will permanently bury his soul."

She did what was told. She rips a sharp shard of magma out of her wrist and holds it in front of Huli still thinking about him.

"Well Emma?"

Then impales it next to him and light it with her hand. She disappears and then the Hell Spire destroys the building causing it to fall and tumble down along with Huli's body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to say this is near the end my friends.**


	23. Chapter 22: Flaws

**Kung Fu Panda 6 Chapter 22: Flaws**

Ogana sat on her chair starring at the crystals that harvested the images of chaos and evil destroying the dimension as she knows it. She spins around to look at a table of crystals and one by one they shatter on the ground. They were dropping fast and it seems to never end as the worlds populations get claimed by hell.

Then something out of the ordinary happens to a crystal on the ground. The shards start to rebuild itself back to its fullest form.

"Could it be," she says to herself.

She picks it up after it completes itself and looks into it. She sees water and fire moving Huli.

"They must have gotten him in time," she thought.

Quickly she rushes through doors and makes it to a room to find them back already. They were healing him in by combining elemental powers.

**Zero seconds later…**

Huli starts to wake up and Ogana sat and watched as he rises.

"Who are you? Huli gaining his senses.

"I am Ogana the Master of Time and you're Huli the one that has destroyed the balance in time," Ogana introduces. "My warriors gave you a warning and you ignored it and now sent the Earth to Hell."

"I'm sorry I just needed to know."

"There is no need for a 'sorry'. You still have one more chance to make it right."

"How can I do that?"

"See this crystal," Holding it in her hand.

"Yes what about it."

"This is your crystal. It's a memory of everything you did in your whole entire life," Ogana explains. "I cannot destroy it as it will do nothing, but if you destroy it then it will erase everything that has went wrong, meaning you will never be born."

She throws it to him.

"So, Huli are you going to wipe out the Earth's population or destroy yourself to save them."

Huli picks up his sword and cast a plasma shell over it. Throws the crystal forward and then releases his sword after it. He watches slowly as the sword twirls about to make contact with the crystal, his sword shatters as it hit the memory.

"I knew this would happen. You're not ready to let go."

"What do you mean?"

"The crystal is a forgiving thing it senses that you are not ready to let go of life yet."

"How am I supposed to tell a crystal that I want to let go?"

"You cannot, you must show it that you are ready to let go of everything that you know and care for."

"How do I show it then?"

Then she walks away and disappears into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys I'm back and I have not been able to post because of all the test that I have coming my way, but I manage to get this out forya. Happy Dance.**


	24. Chapter 23: Mr and Mrs Jing

**Kung Fu Panda 6 Chapter 23: Mr. and Mrs. Jing**

Ogana had left Huli without a slight idea on how to end it once and for all. Huli move out of bed and grabs his knife and a takes his clothes, but it wasn't the same it had scribes on it that glowed with bright blue. It looks almost like Emma's robe, but her robe was red with orange scribes on it. His only thought was they must have recruited him to be a guardian of time.

He finishes tying his boots and then he feels a breeze flooding in from his left. A gate opened and snow rushes into the room. He walks toward it and a huge plane passes by the portal. He quickly takes a glimpse by pushing his head out and below him was a volcano erupting throwing plumes of smoke and ash into the air, but not all of it was from the volcano there was a war going on the surface of the earth.

Huli let gravity take him down toward the ground. The closer he got the more detail was revealed marines were trying to suppress the hell warrior from passing as they pull themselves from the magma. They were bombing the magma with liquid nitrogen bombs, but becoming ineffective as many push through a threshold that connects the realms.

Huli caught onto a dead paratrooper, as he slowly descends down from sky he could hear a marine lieutenant telling troops to retreat from the area as they identify a very dangerous threat, " Retreat I repeat retreat. Enemy General Emma is in the facility fall back."

Huli finally hit the ground and happens to be behind enemy lines. It was quiet too quiet then an explosion of snow misted the area. He looks around to see something run around the vicinity. He see a magma blade about to impale him, but is able to cut the tip with his knife.

Emma saw a silhouette in the distance and decides to attack it. She snaps her finger and everything around her froze. She approaches the thing and attempts to stab it, but it manages to cut the tip of her blade off. Impossible she thought to herself unless it was one of the Elements sent here to kill her. The second she turns around she couldn't believe who it really was.

"Huli, why can't you just stay dead? You always have to do the right thing and break my heart even more."

Huli didn't want to say anything back for his heart was fading away. He didn't hold anything back he starts his attack on Emma. She jumps back and crafts a shield with a serrated edge as if it were a dragon's upper jaw. He slashes across the shield burning scars into it. Emma plunges her shield into the ground makes stalagmites shoot from the ground and only manages to scrap Huli on the calf as he falls back.

Huli spins and project a wave of plasma to sever the tips of the stalagmite. Huli leaps toward Emma light his fist to shatter the wall of rock. Emma plummets backward into the snow, before she could even get up there is a wall of her stalagmite tips straying towards her with plasma. She raises another shield, but not strong enough as it shatters instantly and tearing through some of her skin.

Emma knew this is her last stand; she forges the sharpest blade on her arm and charges toward Huli. Huli does the same and speeds into the oncoming enemy. As they made contact Emma does a diagonal slash, but Huli slides under and impales his knife into her thigh. Then he drags his left leg fast and swiftly making her turns in the air. He grabs the knife as her thigh passes his face and then impales Emma in the chest as she finishes her acrobatic front flip.

Emma falls to the ground after being released by Huli. Then he begins to walk away letting Emma slowly die.

"They're … g…going… to… k… kill… you… no… now," Emma coughs. "T…they… do… don't … ne…ne… need… you… any… any…more."

Huli comes back to remove the knife from her heart. He places his mouth near her ear, "I know."

Then Emma hands him the time crystal, "I love you." Taking his hand and stabs herself once more to finish the job.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am free of test, so I was able to finish this up and check out my new avatar picture I made it in my graphic design class at my school, made specifically for this story. EPIC OUT. Oh and if you catch any grammar errors is because I didn;t even look over it the second time because I too lazy, but I will fix sometime. I don't know. BLAH!**


	25. Chapter 24: Epilogue

**Kung Fu Panda 6 Chapter 24: Epilogue**

It has been four months since everything went bad in New York City. It was the devil himself that had caused all the pain and the suffering on this planet. Everything that I knew as my life had become a lie. I started this war and I am going to end this war. It just depends on the moves I make that will make it happen. I lost so many of the people I care for and even if I know that their still there, it's will never be the same. I walked the western coast to bury my wife where she always wanted to be buried. She always wanted to be buried in the ocean and where she was born and where she was murdered. We're here Emma we finally made it. This is your home and this is where you will always remain because there is no place like home; where you are safe and where your loved ones wait for you. I wish I could come with you, but I still need to save this planet from ultimate destruction and saving this world from me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is how it ends. **

**For now**


End file.
